Bakugan: The Legend of the Atrribute Cards
by Jackpot 2
Summary: A young man with no memory and a Bakugan with no where to go team up to search for the Seven Attriubte Cards an to find out who the young man really is. Takes place during the New Vestroia series.
1. The Brawler with no Memory

This is my first fanfic about bakugan so please forgive me if it isn't good.

Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan but I do own the OCs here. Please enjoy. (BTW this occurs during the beginning of the new vestroia series)

Episode 1: The brawler with no memory

It has been months since New Vestroia has been invaded by the Vestals and it has been looking grim for the Bakugan. Many more keep getting enslaved by the Vexos, and many keep being forced to battle against each other for the Vestals amusement, not knowing that they are living, intellegint creatures. But that is starting to change as the Bakugan Brawler Resistiance are fighting to free the Bakugan and stop the Vexos. But unknown to both sides is that there will be a new brawler who will be taking part in this battle; and what side he brawls for all depends on one thing: Who he is.

Shawn's POV Somewhere in the forest

I don't know how but somehow I ended up in some kind of jungel. But somehow I knew this jungel wasn't where I'm from. I knew I was lost somewhere and I can't remember a thing expect for my name and this voice I heard that said "You'er journey is about to begin". It spooked me for some reason but I don't know why. I was really confused but I was also very hungry and had to fine something to eat and fast.

"Where can I find some food?" I asked myself while walking through the forest. Then I found something. It wasn't food, but something else. It looked liked a small red ball. "What is this? Maybe some piece of a game or it could be a marbel or maybe..."

Before I could finish it suddenly transformed into a mini dragon. "Put me down at once vestal!" it yelled as it starled me which caused me to drop it.

"I didn't mean that way." it said in a very mean tone.

"My bad. You just startled me, that's all." I said as I picked him up again. I didn't think you could talk."

"Thats the problem with you vestals. You don't think of id Bakugan as nothibg moré than tools. And another thing..."

Before I could let him finish I asked "Whats a vestal?" which seemed to confuse the mini dragon.

"You'er not one of them?" he said in a calm tone. "Now that I think about it, you don't look like a Vestal. Are you a human?"

"I don't know. I have no idea what I am or where I came from. All that I can remember is my name." I said as I place the mini dragon on a nearby rock.

"Well what is your name then?"

"My name is Shawn Blaze."

"Well then Shawn, my name is Leonidas. I am a Pryus Bakugan."

"What's a Pyrus Bakugan? Actually what's a Vestal and what is this place?" I asked.

"This is the Sacred Forest in New Vestroia and a Bakugan is what creatures like me are. We all have different attributes. There's Pryus, the fire attribute, Aquos, the water attribute, Ventus, the wind attribute, Subterra, the earth attribut, Hais, the light attriubte, and Darkus, the dark attribute. Does that clear things up a bit?" he said as he was floating in midair.

"Yeah a little." I responded as my stomach growled. "I still have a lot of questions for you but right now I gotta find something to eat. Know where I can find some food?"

"No. The truth is I just got here myself and I haven't seen any food around."

"Oh great. I'll strave if I can't find anything." I complianed.

"Calm down Shawn. There might be food the further we go in the forest." Leonidas said as the flew up on my shoulder. "But you gotta remain focus if you want to find any food."

After taking a deep breath I replied with an "Okay, but I need you to tell me what's going on here."

"Agreed. Since you are here you might as well know what has been happening in New Vestroia." Leonidas said.

No ones point of view Deep in the Scared Forest

As they are walking through the forest Leonidas told Shawn about the Vestals invading New Vestroia and how the Vexos have enslaved them. He then went on to talk about the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance and they are fighting to free the Bakugan. "And that is the story." Leonidas said after letting out a heavy sigh.

"That's awful." Shawn said with a look of concern on his face. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"For now let's just find you something to eat and then get out of here."

"Alright but first-" before he could continue Leonidas sensed something heading there way.

"Shawn look out!" Leonidas yelled out as a giant fireball was heading for them.

Shawn ducked but the shockwave that occured after it hit a tree was enough to knocked Shawn back to a wall.

"Ow, my back." Shawn moaned as he made contact with the wall.

"Shawn are you okay?" Leonidas asked in a worried tone.

"I'm find." Shawn weakley responded. "I'm okay." Shawn said before collasping from lack of food.

"Shawn! Shawn! Shawn, wake up!" Leonidas screamed but to no avail.

"What do we have here?" said a man approaching the collasped Shawn.

"Wait aren't you-" Leondias started but was quickly knocked out by some sort of shock. "Ahhhhh." Leondias screamed in pain before collasping too.

"Well look what we have here. I've never seen him before." said a mysterious man.

"What shall we do with him master?" asked another person.

"Let's take him back with us to Vest Palace. He could be of use to us" responded the mysterious man.

"Understood."

Shawn: Next time I end up in some strange palace with no idea how I got there. That is, until this guy named Spectra Phantom showed up saying he is the leader of the Vexos. Before I know it I'm battling against another member called Shadow Prove in a Bakugan Brawl. I have no idea what to do here but I just have to beat him. I might even get some answers here. Let's go Leondias! Bakugan Brawl! This is going to be intresting.

Well how did you like that? If you like it then please read and review. If you don't like it then give some tips to make it better. I'm also accepting OCs for this story. Bakugan Brawl.


	2. Meeting the Vexos

Here is my second episode. I know I'm new here but please leave me some reviews so I could improve this story or discontinue it.

Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan but I do own the OCs here. Please enjoy. (BTW this occurs during the beginning of the new vestroia series)

Episode 2: Meeting the Vexos

Shawn's POV Vest Palace

"Uh my head. Were am I?" I asked myself as I awoke from my slumber. I found myself in a very fancy bedroom on a big bed that was as big as my appatite. "Whoa this place is huge don't you think Leonidas?" I asked but as I looked around me he was nowhere to be found.

I then heard a loud snoring coming from my pocket and as I put my hand in it I grabbed Leonidas as he was in his ball form sleeping.

"Leonidas wake up." I said as I kept poking my finger at him til, without warning he woke up in his mini dragon form.

"I'm up I'm up!" he replied, clearly angry that he was woken up.

"Sorry to wake you up buddy, but do you do you know where we are?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is you collasping and then... Oh no! We have to get out of here fast!"

"Why?"

Before Leonidas could answer my door opened and two people walked in. One had spikey blonde hair and a red jacket with feathers on the collar and wrist. He has a mask that covers half of his face. The other had long blue hair and a light brown jacket.

"I see your awake" said the man with the mask. I don't know how but somehow I have a bad feeling about him. It was like there was an enormous amount of evil engery coming from him. "I assume that you have a lot of questions for us but we also have some questions for you."

"Who are you?" I replied.

"My name is Spectra Phantom and this is my loyal partner Gus Grav. While we were training one of my Bakugan's attacks was accdiently directed toward you. When Gus and I found you we brought you here to Gama City were we got your wounds treated. I bet your pretty hungry right now so we'll have some food brought here at once." he said as he was walking towarda me.

"Wow, thanks. You guys sure are nice." I said trying to remain calm infront of Spectra. What is this evil feeling I'm getting from him was what I keep asking myself in my head until Leonidas spoke up.

"Don't listen to them! These two are members of the Vexos. Spectra used some kind of electric rod to shock me and then brought us here for some sinster scheme!" Leonidas said clearly angry.

"Relax my friends we mean you no harm. We only wish for you to recover and then discuss something with you." Spectra said with a smirk on his face.

"And that would be?"

"Who you are and where you came from, that's all."

I was very weary of them but I have no choice than to go along with what they say.

"In two hours you will meet with Prince Hydron and then we will see how you fair in a brawl with one of us." Spectra said as he and Gus started leaving the room. "Until then you may rest in this room."

"That won't be nessceary." I said as I started to get up. "I'll meet with this prince right now. I got my own questions for him."

"Watch your tone when speaking to Master Spectra you filthy human. You will treat him with respect." Gus said before Spectra threw his arm out in front of him as a way to tell him to stop.

"Unfortunelly the prince is busy right now so you will have to wait. Although since your looking better already why don't you brawl one of the Vexos."

"What kind of brawl?" I asked confused.

Leonidas then hop on my shoulder and reminded me that he told me about Bakugan brawls.

Flashback

"Bakugan Brawls?" I asked a little confused.

"That's right. Bakugan Brawls are battles we Bakugan have to determined whose stronger and to evolve." Leonidas replied.

"How do you brawl" I asked getting nothing but a stare from Leonidas for a minute until he replied "We use ability's unique to us. They can be used by us at will until the Vestals trapped us in ball form. Now the only time we can use our ability's is when were in a battle."

"Really, so what are your ability's?"

"Look in your back pocket". As I reached into my back pocket I felt something in it they wasn't there before. As soon as I pulled it out I was amazed to find a set of cards I'd never seen before in it.

"Wh-Where did these cards cone from?" I asked awaiting an answer from Leonidas.

"I figured if you and I got attacked we'd need these cards. Their generated from my energy." Leonidas then went on to explain the rules of Bakugan and how to use ability cards and Gate cards.

End of flashback

As I was remembering the rules we approached a big door and with the snap of Spectra's fingers it opened revealing a giant battle arena. "What is this place?".

"This is our training field to improve our skills." Spectra replied. "You will be battling here. Should you win, we will take you to our prince."

"What happens if I lose?"

"Whether you win or lose does not matter. What matters is your brawling skill. After you meet with the prince then you can do what you want to do."

I thought it over long and hard and had no idea what might happen after this battle. But as I heard footsteps coming our way I decided to stay focus on what was happening now.

"So Spectra what do you want?" Asked a girl with teal hair and a long cape. She had a serious expression on her face, meaning she wasn't one who would mess around and get straight to the point. Behind her was a guy with white spikey hair similar to mine and had red nail polish on his fingernails. He was wearing a purple jacket similar to what Spectra wears.

"Nice to see you too Mylene." Spectra replied casually. "I heard about your failed mission against the resistance."

"For you information Spectra, Shadow was the one who battled and lost three Bakugan to the resistance." Mylene replied with anger in her tone.

"Either way it doesn't matter." Spectra replied in a calm way. "You still failed, but I have a way you can make up for that failure."

"Do you have to bring it up!" Shadow said. "I already know I lost to the weakest of the resistance but you don't have to rub it in." Just then Shadow's eyes were on me. "Hey whose this guy?" Mylene's eyes then shifted to me as she seemed surprised.

"Spectra what is a human doing here?"

Spectra chuckled then answered Mylene's question. "This human is the reason why I brought you two here. Gus and I found him not long ago and he has a bakugan with him."

"So?"

"So he's going to battle with one of you so we could determined his strenght. What happens if he wins is of no importance to you but should one of you lose then he will take your rank in the Vexos.

"WHAT?" Shouted Shadow and Mylene in disbelief. "You can't be serious!" Mylene finished.

"Oh I'm dead serious Mylene." Spectra said as he approached them. "Now which one of you will battle him.?

"Shadow will." Mylene replied. Shadow then looked at her with a look of confusion on his face.

"Why do I have to battle him?"

Mylene turned directly to him. "Because you fool you just lost three Bakugan at once to the weakest of the Resistance and since you lost that only seems fair."

I chuckled a little but tried to hold it in. It did not go unoticed by the four Vexos in front of me and I realized they heard me.

"Sorry about that." I began "But if that really happened to you then you must not be such a good brawler."

"He's suppose to be the Vexos number 4 brawler. Mylene chimed in.

"Ah that's it!" Shadow screamed as he brought a strange purple device and put it on his arm. "I'll show you a thing or two."

"What's that thing on his arm?" I asked looking at the strange device on Shadow's arm. I then turned my head to Spectra who pulled out a device similar to Shadow's but was red and had a white trim.

"This is a gaunlet." Spectra began. "We use these to brawl here on New Vestroia. You can insert ability cards here and check a Bakugan's power level." He finished. Spectra then handed the gaunlet over to me.

I stared at the gaunlet for a minute then placed it on my left arm.

"Now that everything is set it's time we began the battle." Spectra announced as he, Gus, and Mylene teleported out of the arena and into the control room.

"Now let the battle begin!" Spectra announced as the lights started to turn on.

"Get ready to lose kid." Shadow taunted as he put the actavation card in his ganulet. I did the same but was completely lost after that.

"What do we do now?" I asked staring back and forth to my ganulet then Shadow.

"Now we say this... GAUNLET POWERSTRIKE! Shadow said and his ganulet started glowing.

"Okay then... GAUNLET POWERSTRIKE! I said and my ganulet started glowing too.

Shawn Life Gauge 100% Shadow Life Gauge 100%

"Alright newbie let me show you how it's done. Gate Card set!" Shadow said as he threw a card down on the battlefield. The card dissappeared leaving a purple aura in it's place. "Now Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" He continued as he threw a purple sphere onto the battlefield. "Rise Darkus Pantheroid." The dark sphere landed on the ground and opened up. It soon glowed purple and out came a panther with purple and black armor. He held a sword and wore a purple cape.

Pantheroid: 600

"Whoa, that's one scary looking panther." I said as I was trying to get myself together.

"Calm down Shawn." Leonidas said as he appeared in front of me. "You must keep your cool. Don't let the enemy distract you."

"Your right, let's do this." I said as I grabbed Leonidas. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Leonidas! I said as I threw Leonidas onto the battlefield.

Once he landed he popped out like Pantheroid did and glowed red. Then a giant red dragon with a gold horn on it's head appeared in it's place.

Leonidas: 700

Spectra's POV Control Room

Intresting that he has a Bakugan like that. I never thought I would see a Bakugan like that. "Pofessor Clay, what data do we have on Pyrus Leonidas?" Spectra asked a man in a white lab coat. He was monitoring the battle and gathering data on the two Bakugan.

"I'm sorry Spectra but I can't find out anything about this Bakugan in the data base. It's like he's a one of a kind Bakugan." Pofessor Clay responded not taking his eyes off the screen and typing on a keyboard.

"A one of a kind Bakugan huh?" Mylene mumbled. "Prehaps once Shadow wins this brawl I could take that Bakugan for myself." She finished with a smirk.

"I never thought you were into Pyrus Bakigan Mylene." Gus said.

"I'm into any strong Bakugan you weasle, no matter what attribute.

"I'm sorry Mylene but I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you." I said as I turned to her.

"And why is that Spectra?"

"Because Shadow isn't going to win.

"How can you be so sure Spectra?" She asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"Because I have a feeling Shadow might be outclassed. Now let us watch and see."

Mylene was about to say something but then stopped herself. She knew it was useless trying to argue with me so she watched the battle with the rest of us.

Shawn's POV Battlefield

"So that's what you really look like." I said as I turned to see Leonidas and Pantheroid staring at each other. "Somehow I get the feeling this battle won't be easy."

"Please I can take this clown down without much effort. Just make sure you use the right ability cards." Leonidas said, not taking his eyes off the enemy.

"Okay let's try this. Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster!

Leonidas: 800

After the power boost Leonidas fired a fireball at Pantheroid. The attack colided and pushed Pantheroid back to the wall.

"Hey how'd you do that?" Shadow asked. I was unsure myself about Leonidas power so I just shruged my shoulders. This seemed to infuriate him. "Well I can do better than that. Ability Activate! Panther Slash!

Pantheroid: 900

Pantheroid slashed an energy blade at Leonidas. I was worried about what to do next but then I looked up at Leonidad and he only smirked. He simpley deflected the attack and it collided with the another wall.

"What just happened? How could you deflect that attack like it was nothing! Your power level is lower." Shadow complained.

"Please, a pathetic attack like that isn't even worth using an ability." Leonidas replied.

"I'm starting to get the hang of this now. Ability Activate! Blaze Claw!

Leonidas flew into the air and his claw became ingulfed in fire. He then flew towards Pantheroid. Pantheroid countered his attack by putting up his sword in front of him and blocking the attack. Leonidas claw and Pantheroid's sword clashed. As both Bakugan struggled to best the other Pantheroid was starting to get pushed backed.

"Okay that's it. Ability Activate! Cresent Slash Barrage! With ability Pantheroid gains 300 more Gs while Leonidas loses 300 Gs."

"Oh No!"

"Oh Yes! Hahahaha"

Pantheroid: 1200 Leonidas: 500

Pantheroid started slashing away at Leonidas, drainging him with each attack.

"Oh no. What can I do?" I asked under my breath. Just as I was starting to give up I heard something. I heard someone crying out for help. I looked around but it wasn't Leondias or Shadow. It was Pantheroid.

"Please stop me. I don't want to fight anymore. Please help me." Pantheroid cried out. Appearently Leonidas heard it too as he had a look of pity on Pantheroid.

"No I can't give up. I won't give up! We have to help him Leonidas!"

"I agree. Uh!" Leonidas said ad he was able to break away from Pantheroid's attacks.

"Time to end this. Ability Activate! Inferno Blaster!" Leonidas fired four gold rings from his mouth and they all straightened out and aimed right at Pantheroid.

"What's this ability?" Shadow demanded.

"This is an ability unique to Pyrus Leonidas." I began. "When my Bakugan's power level is 500 of less I can double his power equal to your Bakigan's power

Leonidas: 2900

"No this can't be!"

"Oh it is. Go Leonidas!"

Leonidas started charging up a blast in his mouth which quickly started to take form.

"This attack shall free you Pantheroid!" He shouted as he fired the attack through the rings. The attack gained more strenght as it passed through each ring finally colliding with it's target.

"Thank you, Leonidas." Pantheroid said as he dissappeared into a flash of light. Soon the whole battlefield was covered in that same light.

Shadow Life Gauge: 0%

Spectra's POV Control Room

"What's going on?" I demanded as the whole arena was enveloped in light.

"I'm not sure. This power level is off the charts." Pofessor Clay responded as he tried to get contact to either brawler.

Shawn's POV Battlefield

I don't know what happened but after Leonidas defeated Pantheroid I was enevloped in some kind of light.

"What's going on?" I heard Leonidas say as he was still in his Bakugan form.

"I don't know but somehow it feels fimilar." I said as we were completely enveloped by the light.

Next time Leonidad and I found ourselfs in sone kind of new dimension made of fire. Before I could figure out how we got here a man named Pyro appeared challengeing me to a brawl. He says if I win he will let us leave and me an Attribute Card. Could Leonidas know something about this that he's not telling me? You'll have to stay tune to find out. Bakugan Brawl. Wait am I remembering something about myself?

And here is the second chapter at last. I didn't know wether to continue or not but decided to give it a shot. I'm still accepting OC's. Pantheroid is sort of based from Panther Warrior from YU-GI-OH so I do not own it. I don't know if I should make Pyro look human or not so give some suggestions. Please read and review.


	3. The Pyrus Attribute Card

Here is chapter 3. I think I'm going to keep writing this story for a while. And to answer a question from one of the reviewers: Yes the Resistance, Vexos, and even the minor brawlers will appear. Also since I couldn't think of any OC's some of the characters will be based from YU-GI-OH monsters, so I don't own those. Now enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan but I do own the OCs here. Please enjoy. (BTW this occurs during the beginning of the new vestroia series)

Episode 3: The Pyrus Attribute Card

Shawn's POV Battlefield

After defeating Shadow in my first brawl the battlefield was suddenly engulfed in a white light. I had no idea what this was but it somehow felt familar to me.

The light was eventually to bright for me so I had to shut my eyes, not knowing what was about to happen.

Shawn's POV Unknown Fire Dimension

When I opened my eyes I saw that wasn't in the Gamma City Arena but in some sort of other world where there was fire everywhere and active volcaneos and a barren wasteland around me.

"Leonidas are you around here?", I asked looking for my partner.

"Shawn up here.", I heard Leonidas say. I looked up and saw Leonidas perched on a cliff. He then flew down into the palm of my hand.

"Okay I know I've asked this question before but where are we?"

Before Leonidas could speak up I heard someone say "We are in some other dimension." As I turned to see who said that I saw that on a rock it was the same Bakugan Leonidas just battled.

"Pantheroid?", I asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"After you defeated Shadow Prove, Leonidas power level was over 500 so I came to you.", he said as he flew up onto my shoudler.

"How does that happen?", I asked as Leonidas flew up and rammed into my forehead. "Ow! Why did you do that Leonidas?"

"Because you forgot I told you all of this before!", he shouted.

"You did? Wait now I remember."

Flashback Shawn's POV Sacered Forest

As we were walking threw I was starting to understand how the game worked, though I was very upset that people only treated the Bakugan as just a game.

"Okay I get how use ability's now.", I said as I was looking over the cards Leondias gave me. "Man these are sone powerful ability's you have."

"Yes and it is essential we use them as much as possible.", he said with a touch of fear in his voice.

"Why? Afterall although these are powerful ability's shouldn't we save them for later?"

Leondias just sighed a responded with an annoyed tone. "Because if a Bakugan on either side's power level is less than 500 by the end of the battle then that Bakugan goes to the winner."

That last part made me realized why he wanted to use these ability's, so I don't lose them.

End of Flashback

"My bad for forgetting but cut me sone slack. I do have ameisia after all." I then turned my attention to Pantheroid.

"You two have freed me from the evil of the Vexos and I am forever in your debt.", he said.

"No problem but you don't owe us anything. Just glad we could help you.", I said with a smile.

"You are not like the other Vestals. Tell me why were you with Spectra?", Pantheroid asked with a curious expression on his face.

Before I could answer him the volcaneos started erupting. Suddendly a wall of fire appeared out of nowhere, whiched caused me to move back a little. In the midist of the flames I could see someone walking out of the fire wall and heading in our direction.

"Greetings young man. Welcome to my domain. I hope the acomminations are to your liking.", he teased. As he was walking closer I could see the figure was a guy about twenty years old. He had pale skin and red eyes, wore a red jacket with flame patterns on them, black jeans, and red hair that looked like a fire slicked back with several streaks of yellow in the middle. When he came into view he stopped walking and stared straight at me, with a smirk on his face.

"Another human. What's another human doing here?", I asked.

"Oh I assure you I'm anything but human", he said in a calm voice, "but I've taken this form just to make you feel more comfrotable.", he finished, never losing his smirk.

"Who are you?", I demanded as I was not sure wether this guy was a threat or not.

"You can call me Pyro. If your here Shawn then that can only mean one thing.", he said looking straight at Leonidas. "Been awhile hasn't it, Pyrus Leonidas?", he hissed.

"Wait how do you know Leonidas?", I asked as I turned my head to Leonidas. "What's going on here Leo?"

Suddendly Pyro bursted into laughter for a moment then regained his calm composure. "Excuse me for that but I just find it hilarious that the untameable Leonidas has a petname."

"Quit talking like you know me hot head.", Leonidas said as he was starting to become irrtated by Pyro mocking him.

"Wait so you don't know him?"

"I wouldn't expect him too. Afterall I did erase most of his memory about me and the others.", Pyro said as his grin got bigger.

"What others?", I demanded.

"Don't worry boy all will be revealed in time, but I think Leonidas might remember this.", he said as he took something out of his pocket. It was a red ability card with the Pyrus symbol on it and the background red. "Tell me Leonidas do you remember what this is?"

After pondering over the question for a moment he suddnedly gasped at the sight of the card. "No way! Is that an...

"Yes it is my friend. This is an Attribute Card.", Pyro said with a sly smile. "The only way you'll get this card", he began as he rasied his left arm up to the sky. Out of nowhere a red blast came right down from the sky and hit Pyro's arm. When the blast was gone it revealed a Gaunlet like mine but with a fire design "is to defeat me in a brawl."

As Leonidas stared at the card I took a quick glanced at the card then back to Leonidas. "Leonidas what is that card?"

"An Attribute Card. I've been searching for it for a long time." He then turned his head over to me. "Shawn listen up.", he spoke in a serious tone. "If we win this battle then I will explain everything to you. The Attribute Cards, Pyro, maybe even how you got to my world." That last sentence really got to me as I thought, Does Leonidas really know how I got here? Has he been lying to me this whole time?

I finally gave him an answer. "Fine", I responded, "but you have to tell me everything that has happen to me right away."

"Agreed."

"Good then now the stage is set. Let's go!", he said as he and I activated our Gaunlets.

"Gaunlet Powerstrike!" we shouted as our Gaunlets glowed.

Meanwhile...

Spectra's POV Gamma City

I was amazed at the power Shawn's Bakugan had. After he defeated Shadow Prove the arena was enveloped in a bright light. When the light faded Shawn was nowhere to be found.

"Where did that human dissappear too?", Mylene asked though it was more out of anger than concern.

"I don't know.", Professor Clay responded. "I can't track his Gaunlet's signel."

"How is it possible that we can find no trace of him? He has got to still be here somewhere.", Gus said. "Maybe he could of-

"Enough you two.", I said as I cut Gus off. "Shawn may have dissappeared but something tells me he'll be back.", I finished with a small smirk on my face.

"And how can you be so confindent Spectra?, Mylene demanded. She is always so spectical of me, never giving me an ounce of trust.

"Because Mylene I'm always right. I was right about Shadow losing and I'm going to be right about this."

Mylene just stood there scowling at me knowing full well that I'm correct. I then focus my attention onto Professor Clay.

"Contact Prince Hydron at once and ask him to come to Gamma City.", I ordered Professor Clay do to. He nodded and began establishing contact with Vest Palace.

"Gus.", he turned his head to me. You and I will go down to the arena and figure out what just happen down.

"Yes Master Spectra, as you wish.", he said as he bowed slightly and then made his way for the arena.

"Mylene contact Lync and Volt and get them to cone to Beta City at once." Although I could tell Mylene didn't want to she nodded her head and made her way to the communations room.

As I started walking towards the arena I smirked and said to myself, "Things are starting to get intresting."

Meanwhile

Shawn's POV Pyro's Dimension

Shawn Life Gauge: 100% Pyro Life Gauge: 100%

"Gate Card set!", Pyro said throwing down his Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Inferno!" When the Bakugan landed it popped out and glowed red. Then a giant red and gold eagle appaered in it's place. It had red feathers with streaks of gold like his partner, gold armor from his head to his body, golden talons, and a red beak. To say I was amazed was an undestatement.

Inferno: 700

"Man this going to take some getting use to.", I mummered under my breath. I then turned my head to Leonidas to know if he was ready and with a nod I grabbed him and shouted "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go Pyrus Leonidas." Just like last time he he appeared in a firey blaze.

Leondias: 700

"So we meet again Leonidas. Let's see how strong you really are.", Inferno taunted.

"You'll see just how strong I am when I crush you.", Leonidas retorted.

Pyro just chuckled and then got ready to activate an ability card. "Since your new to this allow me to start. Ability Activate! Fire Wing!" In an instant Inferno started skydiving toward Leonidas with his wings on fire.

Inferno: 1000

"Let's see how you handel this. Ability Activate! Blaze Claw!" Leondias hand soon became engulfed in fire and charged at Inferno. Leonidas was able to score a direct and get rid of the fire on Inferno's wings.

"Take that! Thanks to this ability your ability is negated and increases Leondias power by the amount you would have gotten.", I exclaimed.

Leondias: 1000 Inferno: 700

I had to admit this was getting pretty exciting for me but that took a backseat to doubting if I can trust Leonidas. Whether he can be trusted or not we still needed to win this battle.

"Not bad Shawn.", Pyro said as he got another ability ready. "But your not good enough. Ability Activate! Meteor Dive! With this ability Inferno get's a 400 G power boost for every Pyrus Bakugan out in battle.

Inferno: 1400

Inferno did another dive bomb manuver but this time his whole body was engulfed in fire.

"We can beat this easily, right Shawn?", Leondias asked, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah I think. Let's try this. Ability Activate! Crimson Shield! With this ability Leonidas can decrease you Bakugan's powere level equal to Leondias and we can't activate any more ability cards."

Inferno:1000

"In that case Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor! Now Inferno get's a power boost of 150 Gs."

Inferno: 1150

"No Leonidas!" I shouted. But it didn't make a difference cause Inferno was able to break through Leonidas shield and engluf him in fire. He turned back into ball form and landed near my foot.

Shawn Life Gauge: 85%

"You okay Leo?", I asked as I picked him up from the ground.

"I'm fine Shawn.", he replied. But what happen there? You should have used a different ability that increased my power."

"I'm sorry but something has been on my mind now and I just can't focus." I replied.

"Well what is it?", he demanded.

I sighed in response and then answered "Have you been lying to me this whole time?" This seem to catch Leonidas by surprise but he didn't answer. "Answer me!"

"I do not know. Like you most of my memories are gone too. But one thing is certain." He paused for a moment after that then turned to me. "I truely consider you a friend Shawn and I would never keep any secrets from you if I could remember."

I could tell he wasn't lying fron the tone in his voice. "Okay I believe you. Now let's win this battle", 'and get some answers here.', the last part I thought.

"Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go Leonidas!

Leonidas once again appeared in a firey glory and took to the air. "This time we will not lose!" He announced.

Leonidas: 700

"Hmph, so there finally starting to work as a true team. Let's see if that will be enough to beat us.", Pyro said to Inferno.

"It must be.", Inferno began, "or all will be lost forever.", he said grimly.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Inferno!", Pyro said throwing in Inferno.

Inferno: 700

"You think you can beat me then bring it.", he taunted also taking to to air.

"Consider it brought. Double Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster plus Dealta Strike!"

Leonidas then split into three copies of himself and fired three fireballs at Inferno.

Leonidas: 1200 "Ability Activate! Fire Ring!" Inferno's body was once again engulfed in fire but this time started spinning counterclockwise and headed right for the three Leonidas. "This ability absorbs your ability and then turns it against you.", Pyro continued.

Inferno absorbed the three attacks and two of the copies before heading to the real Leonidas.

Inferno: 1200 Leonidas: 700

Shawn and Leonidas just smirked at the attack coming there way. "Ability Activate! Fire Arrow! With this ability Leonidas can subtract 400 Gs from the opponent and transfer them to him.

Leonidas created a bow a arrow out of fire and fired the arrow at Inferno, hitting it's target.

Leonidas: 1100 Inferno: 800

Inferno screeched in pain as he returned to ball form and landed near Pyro's feet.

Pyro Life Gauge: 40%

"Alright!" I shouted as I caught Leonidas. "Way to go Leo."

"Couldn't have done without you... partner." Although he didn't show it he was really happy we won the second battle.

Suddenley we heard clapping and it was coming from Pyro, who had a smirk on his face despite losing more than half of his life points. "Conugradulations, you managed to get my life gauge to drop. Now I'll have to fight serious."

"What does that mean?", I asked in confusion.

"Get ready.", warned Leonidas.

"Gate Card Set!

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!", we both shouted as we both threw Leonidas and Inferno into the battle.

'I have a bad feeling about this', I thought as I sensed something coming from Pyro. He then pulled an ability card but it looked different than the others. That's when I realized it, and I could tell Leonidas realized it too. My eyes widen in shock as I saw Pyro thake out the Pyrus Attribute Card.

"Perpare youself for this.", Pyro announced as ge placed the ability card in his Gaunlet. "Pyurs Ability Activate! Attriubte of Fire!"

As soon as he activated that ability the ground started shaking and the volcaneos started erupting. "What's going on here?", I asked hoping Leonidas would have an answer.

"This is the work of the Pyrus Attribute Card." Leonidas said in utter shock.

"That's correct.", exclaimed Inferno as his body started glowing red. "And with the power of this card I'm unstoppable!"

"Oh yeah, well let's try this then. Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster! Leonidas shotvs fireball at Inferno hoping it would cause some damage. However he just absorbed it and redirected it to Leonidas. "What happen?"

Inferno: 800 Leonidas: 400

"Simple, With the Pyrus Attribute Card Inferno can use one of three ability's. He can absorb all of your ability's and then redirect it towards Leonidas. And Leonidas loses power by 300 for every failed ability.", Pyro explained calmly.

"Let's him try to absorb this. Ability Activate! Blaze Claw! With his hand engulfed in fire Leonidas charged at Inferno, but his attack wasn't effective and was repled back.

Inferno: 1100 Leonidas: 100

"Time for our strongest ability. Ability Activate! Inferno Blaster!" Like in the battle against Shadow Leonidas shot out four gold rings that straighten out and locked onto Inferno. Leonidas that fired a powerful blast through the rings and it got stronger as it passed through each ring and finally collided with Inferno.

"This power is too much.", Inferno shouted as he was reverted back to ball form.

Pyro Life Gauge: 0%

As I caught Leonidas I couldn't help but feel excited. We won our battle, but I was glad I could trust Leonidas now.

"You defeated me fair and square Shawn.", Pyro said as he picked Inferno off the ground.

"Good battle Leonidas.", Inferno said.

"Thanks.", I replied a little sheepishly.

"Here you go Shawn. This Attribut Card belongs to you." Pyro said as he threw the card at me. I caught it and examined it closely as I was a little amazed by it's design.

"Thank you Pyro but..." Suddendly I was englufed in a bright light like the one from before. And like before I closes my eyes bug when I open them I saw ms and someone else in a park of sone sorts.

"Happy Birthday Shawn.", said a kind, cheerful voice. As I walked over to myself and the other person I saw it was a girl with short pink hair, a yellow tanktop, and a black skirt. She had a hairclip on the left side of her hair. She was giving the other me a gold necklace.

"Thank you Zoey. It looks great.", said the other me as he took the necklace, which was really a locket. He opened it and saw something that got him to smile. He then turned his attention back to Zoey. "I'll treasure this always."

"I'm glad you like it. Now a part of us will always be with you.", she said as the other me put the locket around his neck. Before I could check to see if anything else would happen that same bright light blinded me again and I found back in Pyro's dimension.

"What was that?", I demanded to know from Pyro.

"What was what"?, asked Leonidas who sounded concern.

"I just had a vision of me and some girl and then... but before I could continue Pyro interrupted me.

"That was one of you many memories. Each time you pass a trial and gain an Attribute Card you will regain part of you memory."

This took me by surprise until I asked "What trials?"

"The trials each guardian will give you should you encounter them. This was the trial of trust. You and Leonidas needed to trust each other in order to succede and you have passed. But be warned boy: Many trials lie ahead and if we are to have any hope for the future of my world, your world, and many others you must pass them all before it us too late.", he said as he turned in the opposite direction and started walking forward.

"Wait Pyro I still have some questions for you!" "We will meet again." Pyro then vanished in a bright light as did I.

Outside of Gamma City Hydron's POV

Just an hour ago I was contacted by Spectra to come to Gamma City. I have no idea why he wants me there but he said he has something to show me.

As I entered Gamma City and made my way to the control room I saw Lync, Volt, Shadow, Mylene, Gus, and Spectra waiting for me.

"So Spectra what is it you wish to show me?", I asked.

"Yeah what give?", Lync demanded, still annoying as ever.

"What they said.", Volt said still as quiet as ever.

Just as Spectra was about to speak a white light came from the battle arena and when the light faded in it's place stood a young man with a red jacket, black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and a red hat that hid his spikey brown hair. What really got my attention was that he had green eyes but they looked human. It then don on me he was a human.

"What is a human doing here?", Lync, Volt, and I asked at the same time.

"That my prince is what I wanted to show you", Spectra said as he smirked.

Battle Arean Shawn's POV

When I opened my eyes again I found myself back in the battle arena that I battled Shadow in. Before I could get my thoughts together I saw several people appear in front of me. Among them were Spectra, Gus, Mylene, and Shadow. There were three different people there including a boy with pink hair and a green cape, a man with red hair and an outfit similar to Shadow's, and a guy with blonde who was in princly attire. The blonde one the approached me.

"So your the human Shawn right!", he asked being a little causious. I nodded in response. "Spectra told me what happen and how you gained a free pass to join the Vexos."

"Ture but I have no intrest in joining you guys. Spectra said I could leave Igbo want to and that's what I'm going to do." I said as I began making my way for the exit, with no one trying to stop me.

"Are you sure? Even if it means I could send you back home?"

I stopped in my tracks at that last part and turned to Prince Hydron. "What do you mean?"

I decided to join the Vexos so I can get back to my world, but secretly I'm going to use this chance to find the other Attribute Cards. I don't trust them anyway and they don't trust me. So to get the know them better I go with Mylene were I'm hoping I'll find an Attribute Card and get her to trust me. But I'll have to prove myself first by beating one of the Bakugan Resistance first. You won't want to miss the action here. Bakugan Brawl! So this is the Bakugan Resistance

Finally chapter 3 is up. Sorry for the long wait but it was all worth it for this chapter. Thanks to the advice of a reviewer I will continue the series and will update really soon. Sorry if it's a little longer than expected but I get carried away when writing sometimes so my bad. Please read and review. Bakugan Brawl!


	4. Decision

I know I said that Mylene will have Shawn prove himself but as I was writing this I got to thinking that putting in Shawn joining the Vexos and him proving himself to Mylene in the same chapter would feel like I'm putting too much in. So I figured I'd save that for next chapter. Plus today is my dad's birthday so I was busy. Now the disclaimer.

Update: This is a redone version of chapter four. I noticed a lot of mistakes, because a reviewer pointed them out, in this chapter which I fixed, so here is chapter four redone.

Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan but I does own the OCs here. Please enjoy. (BTW this occurs during the beginning of the new vestroia series)

Episode 4: Decision

Unknown Location No one's POV

Inside of a castle in another land seven figures gathered around an orb each figure sitting in a throne expect for Pyro, who is kneeling before the six around him.

"Give us a status report on your battle with the human, Pyro." said a figure in a purple cloak, obscuring all but his eyes, which glowed purple.

Pyro looked up toward the purple cloaked figure and began speaking. "The boy has passed the first trial and is now in possession of the Pyrus Attribute Card."

"Excellent." said the purple cloaked figure.

"I guess this means we chose the right human for the job then, all things considering." said a female in a yellow and white cloak, her eyes glowing yellow.

"This is pathetic." said a man with a brown and orange cloak, and brown eyes. Compared to the others he was very tall as he towered over the other cloaked figures. "Why must we rely on a human to help us?"

"I agree with Gaia on this one. Why must we stoop so low as to ask a human for help." said a figure in a green cloak with green eyes. "

The figure in the blue cloak with blue eyes chuckled a little before speaking up. "Oh Aero can't you and Gaia stop being so grumpy and smile for a change." she said in a taunting tone.

"Silence Aqua. You must remember your place."

The blue cloaked figure, known as Aqua waved him off. "Yeah yeah whatever."

Gaia, ignoring his teammates squabble, turned his attention to Pyro, who was standing in front of his throne. "Why do you remain in that form Pyro? Your task is complete, yet you're still in your human form."

"I will explain in a sec but right now," he turned his attention to three figures in the middle. The darked cloaked figure on the left, the yellow and white cloaked figure on the right, and the sliver cloaked figure with sliver eyes in the center. "Darkus Guardian Melan, Haos Guardian Phos, and Sacared Guardian Devine, as the three higher ups I asked of you to allow me to watch over the human for a while."

Although they were covered by the hoods it wasn't hard to see all six figures eyes widened in shock. There was a long awkward silence before Melan spoke up. "Why would you want to do this?"

Pyro just shrugged his shoulders. "Because I am interested in him. That boy has a lot of potential and I would like to help him harness that power he has."

"That's not such a bad idea." said Phos.

"Agreed, this will also alert us of the boy's growth.

Gaia was not so happy with the idea as someone like Pyro shouldn't have to babysit dome human. "If there are no objections then-"

"Wait!" Gaia shouted. All eyes were on him now. "As Guardians it is not our responsibility to watch this human. We shouldn't have to disgrace our sleeves anymore than we have."

"Yeah. As a matter of fact I'll go down and take care of that human and prove we don't need him.", Aero said as he was about to get off his throne until-

"Enough.", said the sliver cloaked figure, now known as Divine. "You know that we cannot brawl him until he is in an area where are power is at its peak. Breaking this law will result in utter punishment Aero."

Aero just gulped and sat back in his seat, murmuring to himself.

"But why must we let that demon rome free?" Gaia asked.

"Because that 'demon' as you call it is the only known Bakugan in existence that can handle the Attribute Cards power. Shawn Blaze and Pyrus Leonidas are our only chance of survival, and that is if Shawn can unlock Leonidas full power."

"So are we all in agreement then?" Pyro asked.

After some hesitation they all shouted "Yes" in union. "It is settled then Pyro. But make sure you do not get attached to the boy, understand?" Devine asked which was more like an order than a question.

"I understand."

Pyro then disappeared into a flash of light, and was repeated by the rest of the Guardians except for Aqua. "Looks like things are starting to get interesting here." she said before she disappeared.

Gamma City No One's Pov

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

Shawn was standing in a battlefield along with seven people. Six are the members of the Vexos, and the last person is the prince, and ruler of New Vestroia.

"With Vestal's technology we could send you back home. However it would take about a few weeks to a month to send you to your world. But until then you could join the Vexos and fight for me." Hydron said with a sly grin creeping on his face.

"After what I heard about you people, what's stopping from taking you guys down myself?" Shawn said getting his Gauntlet ready. The Vexos responded by getting out there Gauntlets, until Hydron motioned for them to put them away.

"And what exactly have you heard?" Hydron asked.

"Just that you people have enslaved an entire race of Bakugan!"

Hydron just sighed and began walking towards Shawn. "Shawn, you can be so naive. There is much you do not know about the situation." Hydron said, stopping in front of Shawn.

"Them why don't you explain it to me then."

"I would be happy to but I am very busy at the moment. Perhaps another time." Hydron then started heading for the exit, passing by Shawn. "I'll leave Spectra to inform me of your decision. Until next time, Shawn Blaze." He then left the battlefield, soon leaving Gamma City and inside a helicopter heading towards Vest Palace.

Spectra turned around and smirked at Shawn. "Until you've made up your mind why don't you come with us on the Vestal Destroyer? You have nowhere to go now so staying with us would be a smart move on your part."

Shawn thought it over for a minute and with a nod he Spectra and the others soon walked out of the battlefield, with Shawn following.

Vestal Destroyer No One's POV

"Here this is your room." Lync said, opening a door and motioning for Shawn to go in. "Spectra will be here soon, so you'll have to remain here fir the time being."

"I don't need a kid to tell me that." Shawn responded.

"Whatever.", Lync said as he left the room. It was pretty much the same as the room Shawn was in at Gamma City. The only difference is that it was wider than the other room.

As Shawn approached the bed, Leonidas and Pantheroid popped out and landed on the bed, with Shawn sitting beside them.

"So what do we do now?" Pantheroid asked. There was a long silence before Shawn spoke up.

"Well first we should figure out how to find the other Attribute Cards. Speaking of which Leonidas," Shawn turned his head to Leonidas, "what are the Attribute Cards anyway?"

"I'm afraid I do not remember." Leonidas said disappointed. "All that I do know is that they are very powerful and if the wrong hands could prove to be very disastrous."

"That's okay; we've been through a lot today so I guess I could wait. Now the only thing to do is determined whether or not I should join the Vexos."

"Why should you? After what they have done-"Leonidas began.

"But what do you expect me to do? After all I've got nowhere else to go, no memory, and no supplies."

"He has a point." Pantheroid pointed out. "And as the old saying goes: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

"And while we're here we could find the other Attribute Cards. So what do you say Leo?" Shawn asked. Leonidas hesitated for a moment before responding.

"Alright."

"I almost forgot!" Shawn said as he started digging through his the collar of his shirt. He found a round gold locket with a star on the front.

"What is that?" Leonidas and Pantheroid asked on union.

"A locket. After that battle with Pyro I remembered someone giving this to me. She said that a part of us will always be with you. I don't know what that means." Shawn opened the locket to reveal a picture of him, the girl who gave him the locket, and four other people with them. The background looked to be a park of some kind. Shawn put the locket away when he heard someone coming.

Shawn's door opened to reveal Spectra coming in. He approached Shawn, stopping just a few feet from him.

"So have you made up your mind?" He asked. Shawn got up from his bed and faced Spectra right in the eye and nodded. A sly grinned crept up on Spectra's face. "Excellent. Welcome to the Vexos." Spectra said as he and Shawn shooked hands.

Now that I've joined the Vexos I'll have to somehow gain there trust. Lucky for me Mylene is going on a mission, meaning I'll have a chance to prove myself to her. But when we get separated I end up meeting a girl named Mira, who's looking for her friend. But is she an ally, or is she hiding something from me. You'll have to check out the action next time. Bakugan Brawl! Can I trust her?

Well I hope you like it. Sorry again for the mix up but I promise the Resistance will be featured next time. Also next chapter will be based off of episode 4 of New Vestroia, just to let you know. As for the names of the main antagonists they are all based off the Greek words of their attributes. Please read and review. Bakugan Brawl!


	5. A New Friend

Hey it's time for a new chapter. This one will finally feature the Resistance but not that much brawling action but I hope you enjoy it.

Also I'm sorry for any and all spelling mistakes. I'm still new to writing on here but from now on no more mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan but I do own the OCs here. Please enjoy. (BTW this occurs during the beginning of the new vestroia series)

Prologue: My name is Shawn and I was just a normal human until I woke up in a new world without any memory of who I am. After meeting Leonidas and battling a guy named Pyro, I found out about the Attribute Cards, and how they could send me back home. Now Leonidas and I must find all seven by passing a trial from each of the Guardians. It's not going to be easy but if these cards have the secret of my pass I'm willing to take this chance. Alright Leonidas! Bakugan Brawl!

Vestal Destroyer, 2 days later

Shawn's POV

It has been two days since I joined the Vexos. However it hasn't really been as eventful as I thought it would it be. I haven't received a mission from Spectra yet, but Gus said that he's looking for the right mission for me. As for the other Vexos, let's just say a pack of wolves are more trusting than they are. Lync and Shadow just laugh and try to make fun of me, Volt just ignores me, and Mylene barely gave me the time of day. As I walked down the hall I tried to think of what I can do to gain there trust.

"You know if there giving you such a hard time then you should just leave" Leonidas spoke, breaking the silence that has been going on for the past ten minutes.

"I know Leo but what choice do I have? We have nowhere else to go and if we can find the Attribute Cards then we have to put up with them" I said with a sigh.

"Besides I need to somehow gain there trust or I won't last more than a week here." I continued.

As was walking down the hall I heard someone say "Don't just stand there! Prepare for my departure you fools!"

I recognized the voice as Mylene's, who sounded like she was getting ready to leave. I was right as I saw her walking out of a room and heading down the hall. I was told by Gus that down the hall was the hanger were each of the Vexos kept their own spaceship there when going on missions.

"Talk about perfect timing." I said to myself as I walked down to the hanger, following Mylene.

When Mylene reached the hanger she turned around, surprising me for a moment. "May I ask why you are following me?" She asked. Mylene may be the meanest of the Vexos, but at least she has good manners.

"I was curious as to where you were going." I replied. "If you must know I am going to go Bakugan hunting. I just threw out some worthless Bakugan and was on my way to find some powerful ones."

It made me sick to my stomach that Mylene would treat Bakugan like that, but I had remained focus on the task at hand. "Well may I accompanied you?"

She scoffed as she said, "Why would I want you to come? "Because I am still curious of this world's terrain and thought I should check it out."

"Well it doesn't matter to me. Just make sure you don't get in my way." She said as she headed for her ship.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I muttered as followed her.

Unknown Location

No One's POV

In the same castle that Pyro was shown in earlier young women was shown looking at herself in the mirror. She had long straight blue hair, a blue sleeveless tank top with matching arm length gloves, a light blue skirt. She had dark blue boots and pale skin. She had bright green eyes. The tank top showed off her figure.

"What are you doing Aqua?" Asked a voice out of nowhere. Aqua turned around to see a man a year young than her. He had flat green hair that covered his right eye, a green leather jacket, a green undershirt, dark jeans, green sneakers, and grey eyes.

"Just looking at how good I look in this human form Aero." She replied. "I can see why Pyro stays in this form."

"You are so full of yourself. You've been in front of that mirror for the past hour." Aero said as he was walking away.

"Well I just want to look my best when I meet Shawn." She said as Aero stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're going to confront him? Isn't that against the rules?"

"We were told not to brawl him, but I never heard anything about having a little fun with him." She said with a devious smile.

"What do you have in mind?" Aero asked with and even more devious smile.

Over a Forest

No One's POV

Mylene and Shawn were standing over the ship, which was hovering over a forest. Neither one had said a word to the other since they left the Vestsal Destroyer. It was beginning to make Shawn uncomfortable. He needed to break this silence.

"So uh nice weather were having today huh?" He said, trying to break the silence between them.

Mylene just stood there, acting as if he didn't exist.

"Sheese, I bet if you looked up the phrase "cold shoulder" you'd see her picture in the dictionary." He mumbled to himself.

"We're almost at our destination point. Be ready for anything." She declared.

"Got it."

When they reached the forest Mylene was about to activate her tractor beam until... "What is that?"

In front of them was a giant geyser blocking their path? The wind suddenly picked up, blowing so strong both Mylene and Shawn had to hold on to something to keep their balance.

"Is this normal?" Shawn yelled at the top of his lungs.

"No!" Mylene replied. "Something is causing this!"

The wind was getting harsher by the second, so harsh Mylene was about to fall off the ship.

"MYLENE!" Shawn shouted in horror as he grabbed her hand before she fell. He was able to pull her up to where he was, holding on to the railing.

"You saved me." She said in shock and disbelief.

"Of course I did. That's what friends are for." He replied. Mylene didn't know what to say until Shawn was blown off the ship, hurtling to the farthest side of the forest. As soon as Shawn was gone.

"What... What just happened?"

At an Unknown Trailer

"Did you guys just see that?" Asked a guy with brown shaggy hair, a red jacket with a gold trim with a black sleeveless shirt under it, white pants, black boots, and sunglasses on his forehead.

"I certainly saw that!" Said another guy with spikey pink hair, yellow sleevest vest with a black sleevest shirt, white pants, blue boots, and a red headband.

"We should be on our guard. This could be the Vexos doing." Said a girl with orange hair, a while jacket with a brown bodysuit that goes to her waist and her left leg, and white boots. She also had on two green diamond earrings.

"Then I guess we better hurry up and find Marucho then." Said another guy with turquoise hair, purple buttoned jacket, white pants, and black boots.

Inside the forest

No One's POV

Shawn was blown back into a tree. Lucky for him though he wasn't hurt to badly and was able to make a graceful landing.

"That was close." He said to himself.

Leonidas jumped on his shoulder and agreed with him. "Yes it was. Had you not reacted fast enough you would have been seriously hurt."

"What do you think could have caused that?"

"Not sure, but we should be on our guard for now." Shawn nodded his head agreeing and decided to start searching for Mylene.

An hour or so later

Shawn kept walking looking for any sign of Mylene or any other person around. However all that he saw were trees and some Aquos Bakugan in ball form.

'Man Mylene, where could you be?' He thought to himself as he kept walking down the same path.

"Marucho, are you out there?" Said a female voice. He heard footsteps coming his way and quickly turned to see a girl around the same age as him. She quickly noticed him and glared at him for a moment before saying something. "Alright who are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"My name is Shawn and I am searching for a friend of mine. We got separated from each other.

The girl's glared softened a bit before she let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that. My name is Mira Ferman and I'm also looking for a friend of mine." She extended out her hand to shake and Shawn did the same. Before any more could be said they laughing coming from behind them. They turned to see women with blue hair0 and a guy with green hair.

"So this is where you ended up huh? I guess you made that wind a little too strong Aero." She said to the green haired man.

"My bad. Got a little too carried away Aqua." Aero responded.

"So are you the guys responsible for that bizarre weather?" Shawn asked.

"Yes we are, now let us introduce ourselves. I am Aqua."

"And I am Aero.

"And we came for a brawl against you Shawn Blaze!" They both said together.

These two are suppose to be Guardians just like Pyro, but why are they fighting me here and now? Well it doesn't matter at the moment. I just have to win here. Maybe Mira might be willing to help me out. You'll have check out this epic battle. Bakugan Brawl!

And chapter five is finally out. Today was my birthday so I didn't have time to write the rest of the battle here, but it'll be in next week. Read and Review please. Bakugan Brawl!


	6. Teaming Up with an Enemy

**Hey, did anyone miss me. (Dodges throwing knifes and rotten tomatoes.) Honestly where do you people get this stuff from, out of thin air?**

**Shawn: Might as well go with that, seeing as this is a fanfiction site.**

**Who said you could come into the Author's Notes Shawn?**

**Shawn: Well, I am the main character after all so I can be here if I want too.**

**And I can make it so you aren't the main character anymore, or worse turn you into something you hate.**

**Shawn: You don't mean-**

**Oh I do.**

**Shawn: You wouldn't dare, you need me to make this story a success!**

**Then get the hell outta here before I turn you into a female protagonist! **

**Shawn: (running for his life and pride) I'm leaving! I'm leaving! Just don't do that!**

**Mira: Guys, can we get on with this already? Our fans have waited for half a year for a new chapter.**

**I'd try and boot you out here too Mira, but your right, we have a fic to continue with. As they say, the show must go on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan but I do own the OCs here. I also don't own decode9's OC, who will be introduced at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy. (BTW this occurs during the beginning of the New Vestroia series)**

**Episode 6: The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: Shaky Alliance**

Prologue: My name is Shawn and I was just a normal human until I woke up in a new world without any memory of who I am. After meeting Leonidas and battling a guy named Pyro, I found out about the Attribute Cards, and how they could send me back home. Now Leonidas and I must find all seven by passing a trial from each of the Guardians. It's not going to be easy but if these cards have the secret of my past I'm willing to take this chance. Alright Leonidas! Bakugan Brawl!

Inside the forest

No One's POV

They heard laughing coming from behind them. They turned to see women with blue hair and a guy with green hair.

"So this is where you ended up huh? I guess you made that wind a little too strong Aero." She said to the green haired man.

"My bad. Got a little too carried away Aqua." Aero responded.

"So are you the guys responsible for that bizarre weather?" Shawn asked.

"Yes we are, now let us introduce ourselves. I am Aqua."

"And I am Aero."

"And we came for a brawl against you Shawn Blaze!" They both said together.

"Aqua and Aero." Shawn repeated to himself, before a sudden realization came to him. "Wait a second, are you two…?"

"Their Guardians!" Leonidas finished for him.

"Ah, so you remember who we are. Well then I'll skip the useless explanation and get straight to the point." Aqua said, pointing at Shawn. "We came here for a battle with you. So what do you say, do you accept our challenge?"

"You bet I do! The sooner I can beat you guys, the better off Leo and I will be!"

"Wait a minute!" Leonidas exclaimed, getting Shawn's attention. "Something's not right here."

"What do you mean buddy?"

"We are nowhere near any loaction that possesess the Attribute Cards!"

"What? I thought these guys were holding those cards?"

Aero chuckled at Shawn's reaction to hearing that. "Your little lizard friend is right. We Guardians don't hold the Attribute Crads. They are scattered all throughout New Vestroia."

"If you don't have them, then why are you here?"

"We just said why; to battle you of course!

While this conversation was going on, Mira, who seemed to have been forgotten for the time, was trying to understand the situation. 'Attribute Cards? Guardians? Just what on Vestal is going on here?' She thought.

"Now that that is outta the way," Aqua said, snapping Mira out of her thoughts, "it's time to have a little fun here and battle already."

"I guess I don't have a choice then." Shawn responded as he took out his red Gauntlet. He turned his head slightly to Mira. "Hey, uh Mira right?" She nodded. "You better get out of here while you can. I've fought someone like them before, and they're no joke."

"No way!" Mira said defiantly. "I may not know what's going on here, but I intend to find out. So I'll make you a deal." She said, pulling out what looked liked a Gauntlet, only it was orange, with a brown trim. "I'll help you in this brawl, and if we win you give me some answers. Deal?"

Shawn sighs at her resilience but agrees, thinking that there was strength in numbers.

"Okay, you can help." Mira let's out a small smirk, before attacthing the Gauntlet to left arm, with Shawn doing the same.

"Oh, so it looks like we'll be fighting two brawlers instead of one." Aqua said with amusement in her voice. This is going to be fun."

"It sure will be." Aero agreed.

They both brought their left arm's up in the air, before a blast of blue and green struct both arm's. When the lighting faded, it showed a blue Gauntlet with wave patterns on Aqua's arm, and a green Gauntlet with wind pateterns on Areo's arm.

"Are you ready?" They both asked.

"Oh yeah!" Shawn and Mira responded at the same time, suprising each for a second before facing back to their opponents.

"Gauntlet Powerstrike!" They all shouted, with their Gauntlets glowing in a mix of, red, orange, blue, and green respectivly.

Shawn Life Gauge 100% Mira Life Gauge 100%  
Aqua Life Gauge 100% Areo Life Gauge 100%

"Ladies first, as they say. Since I'm the only real lady here that means me!" Aqua said, looking at Mira to see an angry expression on her face from that comment. "Gate Card Set!" She shouted, throwing down a card on the battlefield, vansihing in a blue aura. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" She continued, throwing a blue sphere where the card landed. "Go Aquos Octavia!" The blue sphere landed on the ground and popped open, glowing in a blue light. Out of the glow, came a women with blue skin, long sea-green hair, and red eyes. She looked mostly humanoid, aside from the tentacles that were on her back and legs, and the fin shell shaped helmet on her head. She was wearing a blue swimsuit.

"Hi ya'll." She said in a valley girl accent.

Octavia: 700

"My turn!" Aero said. "Bakuagn Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" He threw a green sphere near where Octavia was. "Show 'em what your made of Ventus Enlil!" The green sphere landed on the ground and popped open, glowing in a green light. It revealed a large green bird-like humanoid. His face looked similar to that of an eagle, with a yellow beak and piercing yellow eyes. His body was muscler, with several patches of green feathers. His lower half had furry green legs, with three toed claws at his feet, and a sash made up of feathers around his waist.

"Let's bust some brawlers!" He said in a gruff voice.

Enlil: 700

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" He threw Leonidas out to the center, and he emerged in a bright red light."Go Pyrus Leonidas"! The large red dragon roared after stepping onto the battlefield.

Leondias: 700

Mira was astounded to say the least. The three Bakugan that have appeared before her were ones she'd never seen before. She was really going to pour in the questions she had for Shawn, if they can win this battle.

"Okay Wilda, time to show what we're made of! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Mira threw a brown sphere near where Shawn threw Leonidas. The brown sphere landed on the ground and popped open, glowing in a brown light. "Go Subterra Wilda!" Out of the light a large golem-like Bakugan appeared. He looked liked he had volcanos on his shoulders and two horns coming from the sides. He was mostly brown in color, with some orange.

"Don't worry Mira, I'll win this for you!"

Wilda: 450

Aqua whistled. "Nice Bakugan you got there tomboy, although he has no chance against mine."

"We'll see about that!" Mira put an ability card in the Gauntlet. "Ability Activate! Gun Lock!"

Wilda: 650

"Not so fast!" Aqua countered, sliding an Ability Card in the Gauntlet. "Ability Activate! Hydro Brust!"

Octavia: 1000

Wilda fired off several volcanic rocks from the four holes on his shoulders at his target, but Octavia brought her hands together and fired a jet of water at the rocks, dousing them. She then continued her attack by striking Wilda.

"No way!" Mira said in disbelief. "I've never seen a Bakugan with this much power before!"

"You haven't?" Aqua asked in a teasing manner. "Then you need o get out more tomboy because Octavia's nothing compared to some of the other Bakugan you might encounter."

"Mira!" Shawn said. "Leonidas, help Wilda now!"

"Alright!" Leonidas obeyed, but before he could get to Wilda Enlil appeared right in front of him.

"Your opponent is me you big boned lizard!" He insulted.

"Out of my way you oversized turkey!" Leonidas shot back.

"Before this goes from a brawl to an insult match," Aero said as he placed an ability card in his Gaunlet. "Ability Activate! Whirlwind Rage!"

"Now I'm really mad, and this is just the ability I need to take you down!" Enlil said as he started to flap his wings. They were flapping so hard that a twister was generated from it and thrown directly at Leonidas. The attack hit square on, causing the red dragon to stumble back a little.

Enlil: 1000

"I doubt those twisters would work on multiple targets." Shawn said as he activated an ability. "Double Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster plus Delta Strike!"

Leonidas: 1200

"A double ability right away huh?" Aero said with intrest. "That's quite impressive for a beginner like you to accomplish."

Leonidas went from one to three as they all fired a fireball right at the birdman. All three attacks landed a hit on him, but aside from the smoke rising from his body there looked to be little to no damage done. However that doesn't mean there wasn't any damage.

"Okay! Now I'm really steamed! No pun intened!"

"Then we'll blow that smoke away with this! Ability Activate! Wind Cutter!" Aero shouted as Enlil flapped his wings once again. Instead of a twister, he unleashed blades of pure wind right at the three Leonidas.

Enlil: 1500

"Ability Activate! Crimson Shie-

"Sorry, but with Wind Cutter, Enlil can cut through any attack like it was butter. In other words, you can't activate abilities right now." Aero sneered. Shawn growled in response as he was forced to see the attack cut through two of the copies, casuing them to vanish, while the real Leonidas fell to one knee.

"You okay man?" Shawn asked in concern for his partner.

"I'm fine, but next time I'm gonna burn that bird into ashes." Leonidas replied.

"Ability Activate!" Mira shouted as she rasied her Gaunlet. "Volcaneo Hammer!"

Wilda: 850 Octavia: 800

Steam was blowing from Wilda's feet as he jumped into the air and was bringing both of his hands down on Octavia.

"I don't usually hit a lady, but for you I'll make an exception!" He shouted.

"Who said I was gonna let you hit me in the first place suga?" Octavia asked rhetorically as she had a smirk on her face.

"Ability Activate!" Aqua shouted. "Constricting Tentacle's!"

The tentacle's on Octavia's legs and back lashed out at Wilda. They wraped around his arms and legs, as well as his waist, holding him in mid-air. Wilda tried to break free from the tentacles sharp grasp, but his struggling proved useless.

"It's no use struggling. Now that you are caught in Octavia's grasp she won't be letting go until she drains you of all your power." Aqua said as she laughed.

Wilda: 800, 750, 700...

"No! Wilda, try to get out!"

"I'm trying Mira, but these thing's are sucking away my strenght!" Wilda said, feeling weaker by the second.

Shawn noticed that Mira was on the verge of losing her Bakugan, and was trying to think of a way to help her.

'If only I could get Leonidas to move in and help, but with Enlil in the way that's not possible right now.' He thought before he realized something. 'Wait! Maybe that's there plan. To divide and conquer. If both our Bakugan combined there abilities then we might have a chance. But how am I...?'

"Shawn!" Pantheroid said, breaking Shawn away from his thoughts. "Send me into battle!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is the only way we can win this. As I said before I am in your debt. So allow me to fight by your side this time."

"Okay." Shawn said as Pantheroid closed up. Shawn grabbed him, and was ready to toss him in. "Let's see just how tough you are! Bakugan Brawl!Bakugan Stand!" Shawn shouted as he threw the purple sphere near to where Leonidas was battling. "Darkus Pantheroid!" the sphere popped open, and out of the purple glow emerged the armored panther. Pantheroid was holding his sword, ready for battle, with his cape flowing in the wind.

Pantheroid: 600

"You have another Bakugan? I didn't know that!" Aero shouted at the sight of the new arrival.

"No one tells us anything anymore!" Enlil also shouted.

"Well I can tell you this, I just turned the tide of this battle!" I said. "Pantheroid, help Wilda while Leonidas covers you! Ability Activate! Cresent Slash Barrage!"

"With pleasure!" Pantheroid said with glee, as he ran towards the humanoid octopus.

"Stop him Enlil! Ability Activate! Pummel Peck!"

Enlil: 1800

Enlil took off to the sky's but quickly dove back down, his beak glowing green.

"Here kitty kitty kitty!" He taunted as he was gaining on him.

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" A voice from behind said. Enlil looked over his shoulder and saw Leonidas flying right at him.

"Ability Activate! Fire Slash!"

"Oh crud!" Aero said as he realized that Enlil wouldn't be able to defend himself in time.

Leonidas: 1700 Enlil: 1300

Leonidas' wings came on fire. He lowered his wings a little to gain momentum, before spearding them out again right as he passed Enlil. His wings slashed right to the birdman's side, leaving a large gash on it. Enlil crash landed on the ground, but was still able to retain his form. He looked up and saw Leonidas standing right in front of him with a smug look on his face.

"I'm your opponent birdbrain!" He said, repeating what said birdbrain said earlier in their battle.

Pantheroid was just inches away from the where Octavia was holding Wilda before jumping into the air and slashing away at the tentacles, releasing the golem.

Pantheroid: 900 Octavia: 700 Wilda: 350

"Ow!" Octavia shriked as she pulled back her tentacles. "That really hurt you big bully!"

"Great. That was what I was going for." Pantheroid said with a smirk.

Aqua was not happy to say the least. "I can't believe we got blindsided by a weak Bakugan. Now's it's personal!"

"Thanks for the save Shawn. I owe you one." Mira said, giving him a thumbs up.

"No problem Mira. Now how about we tag team these guys."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Like we'll let you. Gate Card Open! Aquos Reactor!"

The card that was thrown earlier started glowing blue, before a torrent of water started gushing out from it.

"I won't let you!" Shawn declared, setting another ability card in his Gauntlet. "Ability Activate! Fang Drainer!"

Pantheroid's fangs glowed purple and extended a little before he knelt down and started sucking up all the water in his mouth.

"What happened?" Aqua asked.

"Simple. Pantheroid is negating your Gate Cards effect." Shawn said as the last of the water was sucked into Pantheroid's mouth.

"Thanks for the refreshments, but now it is time for the main course." Pantheroid exclaimed as he wiped his mouth. "And I'm in the mood for some sushi and fried chicken."

"I'm an eagle you dolt!" Enlil screeched as he took to the air once more, before landing right next to Octavia.

"I've had enough messing around with you two! It's time we end this!" Aqua said before turning to her partner. "Aero, get ready!"

"You don't have to tell me twice! Ability Activate! Pummel Peck!" Aero said, activating another another ability card.

"Ability Activate! Hydro Pressure!" Aqua said, activating her own ability.

Enlil's beak glowed green again as he took to the sky's, while Octavia's tentacles and hands glowed blue before firing out a massive blast of water.

Enlil: 1800

Octavia: 1200

"Now's the time to end this battle, don't you think Mira"?

"Of course! Double Ability Activate! She said, placing two cards in her Gauntlet. "Clay Wall plus Molten Rock! Time to ground that big bird Wilda."

"You got it Mira!" Wilda preformed a series of strange dance movements before a stone wall rose up in front of him. The wall kept rising until it reaches Enlil's height. He attempted to pirece through it, but it proved ineffective. The stone wall also blocked out Octavia's attack.

Octavia: 700 Enlil: 700 Wilda: 650

Wilda's body then began to burn up, until he summoned a wave of magma that went right passed the wall, and hit Octvia and Enlil.

Octavia: 500 Enlil: 500 Wilda: 850

"Ah, my hair!" Octavia complained.

"I can't believe we're being overpowered by these weaklings!" Aqua said.

"They don't look so weak now!" Aero pointed out.

"It's time we finish these guys off! Double Ability Activate!" Shawn said, placing two cards in his Gauntlet. "Inferno Blaster plus Dark Energy Slash!"

"Hold up!" Aero interuptted. "Leonidas power isn't 500 below our Bakugan!"

"True, but if the opposing Bakugan's power level is lower than Leonidas, then his power level increases equal to their amount." Shawn explained. "And with Dark Energy Slash, you can't activate any more abilities, and Pantheroid's power increases by 300 G's."

Leonidas/Wilda/Pantheroid: 3850 Octavia/Enlil: 1000

Leonidas charged up his signature attack, while Pantheroid's blade began charging with a dark energy. Leonidas shot out four gold rings that straighten out and locked onto both Octavia and Enlil. Pantheroid unleashed the dark energy he gathered and swung it across the field. Leonidas fired a powerful blast through the rings and it got stronger as it passed through each ring. Both attacks collided with the enemy Bakugan, causing an explosion. All four brawlers had to cover their face from the explosion, though it did not last long. When the smoke finally cleared, Octavia and Enlil both glowed their respective colors and returned to ball form, landing near their partners.

Aqua Life Gauge: 0% Aero life Gauge: 0%

"Alright! Now that's what I call teamwork!" Shawn said with excitement as the three Bakugan returned to ball form and floated over to their respective partners.

"That was really close. For a second, I thought we were done for there, but in the end we pulled through." Mira said, relived that she didn't lose Wilda.

Aqua and Aero picked up their Bakugan and glared at the victors of their battle.

"I'll admit, we lost this battle, but that was only because you caught us off guard with that new Bakugan." Aqua began.

"But next time we'll be ready, especially since we'll be using the Attribute Cards, and I'm pretty sure you remember how powerful they are." Aero finished.

"So until next time Shawn Blaze!" They both said together before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Now that we've won this battle," Mira said, turning to Shawn with a serious expression on her face. "I think you owe me an explaination on what is going on here."

'I was hoping she'd forgotten about that.' Shawn thought. 'Aw well, a deal's a deal afterall.' "Fine I'll tell you what I know."

Shawn then started telling Mira about the Attribute Cards and the trials in each one, as well as the Guardians, but he left out that he was a member of the Vexos for some odd reason. His instincts were telling him to keep that a secret from her.

"I see." Mira said, now understanding Shawn's story. "Well that is a little hard to believe, even for me, but after what I just witnessed here today, maybe there is some truth to what your saying afterall."

"Believe me, I'm not the kind of person who can make up a story as crazy as this, even if my life depended on it." Shawn said, laughing a little sheepishly.

Mira then smiled. "Well Shawn I wish you the best of luck on your mission. I'd help you out, but I've got to find my friend first, but who knows, maybe we'll run into each other someday."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Then until then my friend." And with that, Mira began her trek through the forest in search of her friend.

"Well, we better try and find Mylene before she decides to leave us stranded here."

"That'd probably be something she would do." Leonidas sighed as Shawn began his own trek the opposite way.

* * *

Over the forest

No One's POV

Mylene was on here ship, hovering over the forest. After losing Shawn, she decided to look for him while hunting more Bakugan. Eventually she came upon a member of the Bakugan Resistance, the Aquos brawler Marucho Marukura. She had almost barely won and claimed his Aquos Elfin with her Bakugan Trap Aquos Tri-Pod Theta, but then a Ventus brawler interferred with there match when Marucho was knocked out by her last attack. She battled him, but he was able to defeat her easily. She offered him a position in the Vexos, but without saying a word, he disappeared.

"I can't believe I lost to that brawler, even with this Bakugan Trap." She said, holding out a small blue triangle. "This piece of junk is worthless to me now. I should just throw it out now." She was about to do so until her Gauntlet started beeping. She looked at it, which was blue but with a black trim, and saw that it pinpointed Shawn's location. "At last I finally found you."

* * *

Mylene's airship

No One's POV

Shawn and Leonidas were still traveling through the forest until they saw Mylene's ship flying right above them. A tractor beam was activated to pull Shawn up into the ship.

"I guess Mylene found us instead." Shawn said, a little surprised that she was still in the area.

The beam pulled him up to the inside of the ship, where Mylene was waiting for him. She was scowling as usual.

"I hope you have a good explaination for where you've been?"

"We'll let's see, I've wondering the forest for a couple hours looking for you." Shawn replied, leaving out that he met someone else and battled s well.

Mylene just sighed. "At least I found you. Your lucky you were nearby because I was just about to return to the palace. The mission was a failure."

"Oh what a shame." Shawn said, but was secretly glad that she didn't have any luck with her Bakugan hunting. "But why did you stick around anyway? Wouldn't it have been more easier to just leave me here and say I got lost?" He inquired.

"That would have been easy, but the only reason I was searching for you were for two reasons. The first is that I desire Leonidas' power and will one day battle you for him."

"Oh I feel so loved." Leonidas said sarcastically.

"The second reason is because I was returning the favor for when you saved my life during that storm. Which is also why I will give you this as well." She threw Shawn a blue triangle the size of the Bakugan in sphere mode, which he caught. "It's called Tri-pod Theta, and it's a Bakugan Trap. I'm sure that Spectra or Gus will explain about those when you see them again. You can have this since it was useless in a battle I was just in. So now we're even."

"Gee thanks, I think..."

"Don't thank me. I never wish to be in anybody's debt for too long. So if we are done here we'll return to Vest Palace at once."

Mylene then walked past Shawn and towards the cockpit. Shawn looked at the Bakugan Trap with a confused look on his face before it broke into a smile.

"You know what Leonidas, I think we may have gotten on Mylene's good side today."

"If that was her good side, then I'd hate to see her bad side too." Leonidas joked, making both him and Shawn laugh at the joke as the ship took off.

* * *

Nmext time, Gus takes me along on a little mission to meet a lengendary brawler named Dan Kuso, but he isn't the only person I meet, or should I say human, when I encounter Trice Trace along the way. But when I learn she's being hunted down by the Vexos and I'm asigned to capture her, will I follow my orders and do what I'm told, or will I follow my heart? You won't want to miss this confrontation.

Next time: A Fated Encounter

Bakugan Brawl. Since I'll be meeting a lot of new people i'd better dress well.

**I am back, and with an awesome update to this chapter. Sorry about the long wait, but now I am back and ready to brawl. Now then, I am accepting Vestal, and to soem extent Human OC's for this fic. So if you want to submit an OC then leave a review or PM me. And if you submit a fan made Bakugan, make sure to PM me it's abilities.**

** P.S. Enlil means "Lord of the Wind", or something like that. Bakgan Brawl! Later.**


	7. Taste of Defeat

**I am very sorry for having not updated this in a long time. From this chapter on, I'm going to incorporate the episode the chapter is based on with what Shawn's up to, and while it may not seem like much this chapter, it'll be very important for his character development. However, it's surprisingly difficult to write the whole episode, looking back and making sure I got the lines down word for word, describing their actions locations, etc. That's why, if anyone's interested, that I'm requesting someone to help with the episodes. That would help me get out chapters a lot quicker.**

* * *

**Prologue: My name is Shawn, and I was just a normal human until I woke up in a new world with no memory of whom I am. After meeting Leonidas and battling a guy named Pyro, I found out about the Attribute Cards and how they could send me home. Now Leonidas and I must find all seven by passing a trial from each Guardian. It;s not going to be says, but if these cards have the secret to my past, I'm willing to take this chance. Alright Leonidas! Bakugan Brawl!**

**Episode 7: The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: Taste of Defeat**

* * *

**Flashback**

'I have nowhere left to go.' Gus thought, looking at a Helios portrait on the wall. He was worn out and lacking his jacket. 'I'm beaten and broken. Please, give me a sign.'

He then noticed a red glow coming from the portrait's eye.

"So, you see it too, do you?" A voice asked. When Gus turned to the side, he saw Spectra standing there, his eye also glowing. Smirking, he extended his hand. "You've been chosen. Join me and fight for a new world."

**Present **

**On the Vexos ship**

Gus was walking to a platform with six assorted circles. The other Vexos, minus Spectra, were occupying the remaining four.

"Thank you for meeting here on such short notice." Gus told the assembled Vexos.

"Yeah yeah, cut to the chase." Lync remarked.

"All I can say is: this better be important!" Shadow added, sitting down.

"I'm sure Gus has a good reason." Mylene commented. "Right Gus? Why have you dragged us here?"

"You should know." Gus replied, smiling. "You're here because all of you have failed."

Mylene and Lync stared shock with their jaws dropping at the purpose of this meeting.

"What do you mean by that, freak?!" Shadow demanded, standing up.

"As I have said." Gus repeated shrugging his shoulders, still wearing his cocky grin.

"You're asking for it!" Shadow warned. The Subterra Brawler of the Vexos continued to ignore him, turning his head to the side, where Spectra calmly walked out of the shadows.

"Gus means that from now on, we cannot afford to lose another battle." Spectra clarified, stepping towards his assigned circle next to Gus.

"Next time, I'll demolish them before they load their Gauntlets." Shadow promised.

"Didn't you lose three Bakugan to them?" Lync pointed out.

"What's your point?!" Shadow inquired.

"Stop bickering, you fools!" Mylene chided, annoyed at their behavior.

"That's it! " Spectra barked, commanding everyone to be quiet.

"If I may speak Master Spectra." Gus spoke towards Spectra.

"Go ahead Gus." Spectra replied.

"Please allow me to go next." Gus offered, bowing to him. "I will prove to you that this upstart Brawler Resistance can be beaten."

Spectra nodded, giving his consent. The room then went quiet at Spectra's decision.

"Spectra's little pet." Mylene growled.

"Oh, one more thing Gus." Spectra added. "Take Shawn with you on your mission.

Gus and Mylene gasped when Spectra asked Gus to take their newest "member" with him.

"With all due respect Master Spectra, I do not believe it is wise to bring that human with me. Not when we still know very little about him or that mysterious Bakugan that he has in his possession."

"I am well aware of that Gus, but you see, Shawn may become a valuable asset in our battle against the Resistance should the need arise. And I believe it would do him some good to know the face of the enemy."

"As you wish Master Spectra." Gus said before taking his leave.

**Shawn's Room**

Shawn was lying on his bed in his room, staring at the Trap Bakugan that Mylene had given him not long ago. At first, he was excited about having a new friend, especially since this may have been Mylene's way of accepting him. But now…

"ARRGHH! I'm so bored!" Shawn complained, sitting up abruptly. Ever since then, he has been stuck on the ship trying to get Tripod Theta to talk. So far his attempts have proved unsuccessful. Not only that, but he was confined to his room unless he was summoned by one of the Vexos. It felt like its been years since he had any action.

"Give it a rest Shawn." Leonidas said from his place on a night stand by the bed, with Pantheroid next to him. "It is quite clear to me that Trap Bakugan are incapable of speaking."

"No way! Maybe I just have to say some magic word or something to get Theta to talk!" Shawn said, babbling random words that came to his head at the unfortunate Aquos Bakugan.

"It amazes me on how incredibility dense Shawn can be sometimes." Leonidas sighed, sweatdropping at his partner's actions.

"This makes me wonder if all humans of his kind are like this." Pantheroid pondered, more intrigued than disturbed.

"If so then I fear for his species future." Leonidas muttered.

Shawn kept saying random things like "Hocus Pocus" and "Pretty Please with sugar on top" in a vain attempt at getting a word out of Tripod Theta, but his pleas were answered with silence. It was then at this moment that his door opened and Gus walked in.

"What are you doing?" Gus asked, mostly out of curiosity, giving a somewhat confused look at Shawn. The human didn't even hear Gus come in until he heard him speak. Laughing nervously, Shawn quickly stood up and placed Tripod Theta behind him.

"Uh no-nothing!" Shawn stammered. "So what brings you around these parts Gus?"

Gus pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Never-mind. Come with me at once."

"Huh? Why?" Shawn asked, regaining his bearings.

"Master Spectra has granted me permission to personally go out and face the Resistance and figured that now would be the right time for you to know the face of our enemy." Gus explained.

Shawn thought this over for a sec. Ever since he joined the Vexos, he never really heard anything about the Bakugan Brawler Resistance or it's members. Apparently, anything related to it was top-secret information that only the Vexos were aware of. This could be a chance to get some information.

"Okay, I'll tag along." Shawn said, grabbing Leonidas and Pantheroid off his desk.

"Then let us be on our way."

**At the ****Guardians Castle**

At the Guardians castle, Aqua was sitting in front of a mirror combing her long blue hair, while Aero was leaning on a pillar off to her left with a bored expression. They were in a room of the castle with a green sofa placed towards the side, a window draped with blue curtains, and a dresser with a large mirror above it. This was Aqua and Aero's space within the castle walls where they would often meet up with each other to talk. But right now, Aqua was more concerned about her looks then about their recent battle.

"Are you done grooming yourself? You've been here far longer than usual?" Aero asked in annoyance. He had been wanting to speak with Aqua to plan their next move, but the Aquos Brawler was constantly complaining about her appearance.

"Ah, does it look like I'm done? My hair still looks frizzy, I think I have a few split ends, and…my body still feels sweaty." Aqua replied without taking her eyes off the mirror.

"Your the Aquos Guardian for crying out loud! Your suppose to feel water!"

"Water yes; sweat, no way! I still can't believe those two not only beat us, but even made me sweat during the battle!" Aqua ranted, referring her and Aero's brawl with Shawn and Mira.

"How do you think I feel suga?!" Octavia rolled over the desk, popping out. "Do you realize how hard it is to get molten hot lava out of your hair?"

"Oh get over it already!" Enlil shouted, floating beside his master. "Your in sphere form right now, so your don't have to worry about your hair!"

"You never tell a lady she doesn't have to worry about her hair you beaked face freak!"

"What did you say you dry skinned squid?! That's it! Aero, let's out these two in their place for good!"

"Quiet down you two." Aero told the two Bakugan, not in the least interested in their argument.

"Hehehe, since when did you start acting as the mature one around here Aero?" Aqua teased, having finally stopped brushing her hair. She remained facing the mirror though.

"Shut up! I just want to get our little meeting over with so I can challenge Shawn again." Aero growled.

"Oh my, is someone a little jealous that a human was chosen as the savior instead of him?" Aqua mocked, standing up from her mirror and facing her green haired companion. Aero could only glare at her, just a few insults away from pulling out his Gauntlet.

"And just what do we have here?" A sly voice asked. Both Guardians tensed, before looking at the entranceway and finding Pyro leaning on the side.

"Pyro!" Aqua and Aero said in unison.

"What are you doing here?!" Aero demanded after getting over the shock.

"Funny, I could be asking you two the same thing when you went to New Vestroia." Now they were in trouble. If Pyro blabbed to the others about their little trip, especially to Gaia, then…its too terrible to even think about it!

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you could be talking about." Aqua said, trying to act innocent.

"Don't play games with me Aqua. I saw the whole battle." Pyro said sharply. "I could have sworn that we had specific orders not to engage Shawn unless he found an Attribute Card."

"Why what ever could you-"

"Yeah, we battled him. So what?" Aero cut off Aqua. He knew there was no point in hiding it from Pyro anymore, considering that he was going to be observing. "We're brawlers! We're suppose to battle each other!"

"But you seemed to have forgotten about our mission fool." Inferno scoffed, floating beside Pyro.

"That doesn't matter. Just you wait! Next time, I'll defeat that human and then I'll become the savior for our world!" Aero shouted defensibly.

"You, our savior? Get real Aero." Pyro said, sticking up his nose. "You know full well that it's impossible for you to achieve that."

"Then I'll prove it. After Shawn Blaze finds the Ventus Attribute Card, I'll defeat him and then battle the rest of the Guardians!"

"Are you insinuating you'll betray us if that were to happen?" Pyro asked, looking at Aero with a hard glare. The Ventus Guardian stiffened at his piercing gold eyes, his bout of confidence slowly fading.

"What Aero means is that he wants to prove himself worthy for this task." Aqua said, coming to Aero's aid.

"Whatever, but heed this warning you two: If I find out any of you go after Shawn Blaze again, then the Guardians will find themselves searching for replacement Aquos and Ventus brawlers." Pyro threatened. He stepped on his heel and left, but not before uttering one more sentence. "Oh, and just so you'll know, I have no intention of reporting you two for this."

Pyro was now gone, and the two Guardians each let out a sigh of relief. Aqua made a mental note to get a door installed for their wing next time they were scheming. It was then that something just occurred to her.

"Pyro seems pretty protective of the boy." Aqua noted with a smile. "Perhaps theres a way we can use that to our advantage."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Aero asked her. She kept smiling when she faced the mirror. To Aero, her smiles can almost be as scary as any glare Pyro or Gaia send his way, because no one ever knows what Aqua's planning behind that grin.

"You'll find out soon, but for now I have other matters to attend to. Until next time Aero." Aqua let out a small laugh before she disappeared, leaving behind a very dumbfounded Aero.

**With the Resistance**

The Resistance had decided to take a little break, parking their trailer nearby a lake.

"This is so nice, it's tempting to think the whole Vestal thing is just a dream." Marucho remarked, sitting at a table with Dan and enjoying some lunch. Beside him, Baron was relaxing on a lawn chair.

"Well, don't get too carried away or you'll wake up to find yourself in a nightmare." Ace warned, standing by the table.

"He's right." Mira agreed. "So, here Dan. This should help you against the Vexos." She added, extending her arm out and revealing a red coin-shaped Bakugan and passed it to him.

"What is it?" Dan asked, inspecting the coin.

"A Bakugan Trap!" Mira presented.

"What the..." Marucho gasped, remembering Mylene's Bakugan Trap.

**Flashback**

"Come, Bakugan Trap, Aquos Tripod Theta!" Mylene called. The pyramid-shaped Bakugan levitated into the sky and popped open. Lighting struck the water field, forming fog around it for a few seconds. A pair of gold eyes pierced through the fog, and as it vanished, appeared a tall humanoid Aquos Bakugan wearing ancient armor, and crown, and a spear.

"Tripod Theta is a powerful ancient Bakugan long thought extinct. But thanks to Vestal's science, we've revived him as a Trap Bakugan." Mylene explained.

**End Flashback**

"I remember Mylene using one of those in our battle." Marucho said, remembering said battle.

"It's called Scorpion." Mira said, presenting the Trap Bakugan to Dan.

"This is so cool!" Dan said, looking at the new Bakugan in the palm of his hand. "He's not even round."

"It's an honor to meet you, Scorpion." Drago greeted his new companion. Scorpion said nothing in response.

"What's the matter, dude?" Dan asked when Scorpion remained silent. "You a little shy?" Scorpion then unfurled itself out in Dan's palm without warning.

"To be honest, we're still learning about the Trap Bakugan, Dan." Mira admitted." But it seems they're unable or unwilling to talk to us."

"I think they probably use another form of communication." Marucho surmised.

"It's okay." Dan replied. "We'll figure it out. How would you like to join our team, pal?" He smiled at Scorpion. Scorpion moved his tentacles in response

"Okay then. Let's blow the dust off and get a little training in. Okay, Drago. Let's go." Dan decided.

"Right." Drago replied as Dan took off. Dan ran towards outside the forest, showing a large desert beyond it.

"There." Dan placed the two Bakugan on a stone ledge. "Why don't we start off a little Triple Ability?"

"Sounds good to me." Drago agreed. Scorpion nodded its head in agreement, but then turned around on the rock.

"What's up, Scorpion?" Dan asked when the Trap Bakugan turned around.

"I think he senses something coming." Drago supplied.

Dan and Drago looked in Scorpion's direction, and saw in the distance two people walking towards them, both their identities concealed in cloaks.

"What the..." Dan blinked.

"Careful Dan." Drago warned. "This doesn't fell right."

Dan narrowed his eyes, as the two people stopped. One of the two, who's cloak had orange patterns while the other had red patterns, removed his hood, revealing a guy with long wavy blue hair, green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. The man took notice of Drago, who was now on Dan's left shoulder.

"That's a fine Bakugan you have." The man remarked.

"He sure is." Dan replied proudly, rubbing his right index finger under his nose. "I mean, what are you doing here?" He demanded, snapping back into focus.

"I'm hiking through the area to collect and study soils samples." The man replied. "And who are you?"

"I'm here with the Bakugan Brawlers-" Dan started.

"Dan!" Drago snapped, cutting him off.

"I mean we're here to save the Bakugan!" Dan corrected.

"Nice save." Drago muttered. Dan sweatdropped.

"Interesting." He noted. "But why are you so concerned with Bakugan?"

"They're my friends." Dan replied.

"But what's in it for you?" The man pressed.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"You don't know why you battle?" He frowned. "You're an amateur."

"Amateur?!" Dan echoed.

"Maybe you're just some kind of mindless goo-digger." He added. "Or maybe, you're hungry for power."

"No way man!" Dan snapped.

"Then, what's the answer to my question?" He insisted, closing his eyes.

"It's more…complicated." Dan replied, unsure of how to answer the man's question.

"Battling without purpose is meaningless." He told him, his eyes opening, with a brief reflection of Dan as he spoke.

"Hang on, who are you anyway?" Dan questioned the stranger. He looked over the man's shoulder and just now noticed the other person who accompanied him. "And who is that guy suppose to be?"

The man didn't answer; instead he just stared at Dan as the wind blew past them. Closing his eyes in thought, the man spoke again.

"I too am interested in the future of the Bakugan, for my own personal reasons." The man replied, opening his eyes again.

Dan said nothing in response, only growling slightly.

"Catch you later, Dan Kuso." The man said, as he turned and walked off, the other guy silently following him.

"What's that guy's damage?" Dan wondered.

"And how did he know your name?" Drago added.

* * *

**On the Vexos ship**

"You're back." Spectra said as his faithful follower returned to the ship room. "What did you find out from your encounter with the resistance?" He asked, his back faced towards Gus.

"Their newest Battle Brawler is nothing more than an amateur." Gus reported.

"Be careful, Gus." Spectra warned. "Don't underestimate Dan Kuso."

"He is nothing but a child." Gus scoffed.

"He may prove to be our greatest opponent." Spectra remarked.

"Then it is also possible that he could prove to be our greatest ally." Gus added. "You, and only you could bring our two worlds together. I will make them understand."

Spectra's lips curved into a smirk, before turning around and leaving the control room, Gus bowing his head with a smirk of his own. After Spectra left he looked up and saw the Helios portrait.

'If only I could make the Bakugan Brawler Resistance experience the light I saw that day.' Gus thought.

**Flashback**

"And now brawler's, it's the battle you've been waiting for." The announcer declared in the arena!

"Top-ranked bad-boy with a Bakugan: Spectra!" He announced, showing Spectra standing on a pillar with his arms crossed and showing off a confident smirk, Helios already out.

"And the bright and raising star of New Vestroia, Gus!" Gus was shown standing on another pillar, with Vulcan out.

"General Quasar plus Melt Stream!" Spectra said, pulling out a Double Ability. A fireball formed in Helios' mouth.

"Don't think you can intimate me with your Double Ability." Gus remarked, activating his own Ability Card. "Ability Activate! Viblow!"

Vulcan's red shades glowed, while his arms started rotating rapidly. He brought his hands out, a brown aura encompassing him, before whipping up several sand twisters.

"Now, Triple Ability! Plus, Fusion Ability, Activate! Omega!" The fireball in Helios' mouth gained more power.

"Combination Fusion Ability?! Impossible!" Gus said shocked.

Helios released the fireball and aimed it right for Vulcan. The Subterra Bakugan didn't even put up a fight, enveloping him in the flames. Gus tried to shield himself from the oncoming flames, but was blown back from the force of the attack. Meanwhile, the flames formed into a fire tornado and sucked Vulcan up. When it dissipated, Vulcan took a hard fall towards the ground, soundly defeated.

"No! Vu-Vulcan!" Gus struggled to say.

Spectra's face appeared on a screen on his pillar and around the arena.

"You never stood a chance against me." Spectra chuckled.

"I have nowhere left to go. I'm beaten and broken." Gus said, his head downed in defeat. He was standing in front of the Helios portrait on the wall. "Spectra was absolutely right. I was completely outclassed by his power. Show me a sign." He moved his head up and looked at the portrait.

He heard a roar and gaped when Helios' eyes blazed.

"The eyes…they're shining!"

"So, you see it too, do you?" A voice asked.

"Yes."

When Gus turned to the side, he saw Spectra standing there, his eye also glowing. Smirking, he extended his hand.

"Yes." Gus replied.

"You have been chosen. Join me and we'll fight for a new world, Gus. Together, we will remake New Vestroia." Spectra offered. "What shall it be, Gus? Do you dare grab the future for your own?" Spectra pressed on, clutching the hand he offered to Gus. Gus got on one knee and bowed to Spectra, showing his loyalty and giving him an answer.

'From that moment on, I was committed to Master Spectra and his vision of a united New Vestroia.' Gus concluded. Bakugan battles were no longer just a game to me, but a means to a very important end. With each battle, I would help build a world more beautiful and powerful than ever imagined. Together with Master Spectra, anything is possible.'

Gus held out his hand, showing a brown ball in his palm.

"Primo Vulcan." Gus called. The ball popped open. He looked at his partner. "We are now in the service of Spectra!"

* * *

Shawn was once again in his room lying on his bed, his mind processing the encounter Gus had with Dan earlier in the day.

When Gus asked him to come along, he advised Shawn to not say anything and let him do all the talking. He agreed, but at the first sight of Dan he tried to hold in so many questions he believed the Pyrus Brawler might have answers to. Leonidas rolled over on the bed and popped out.

"Are you okay Shawn?" He questioned the young amnesic.

"I don't know Leo." Shawn said with a sigh. "I guess I'm just a little confused, that's all."

"What's there to be confused about? We met the human and at least know a little more on our enemy."

"Yeah, but that's what's making my head hurt so much. What if that Dan guy isn't our enemy?" Shawn pointed out, sitting up.

"I'm afraid I'm not following you."

"Think about it Leonidas. Dan said he's fighting to free the Bakugan. That means he must have come to New Vestroia of his own will, which would also mean that he may have a way back home. There's a chance he could even know who I am."

Leonidas knew where he was going with this, and although he would love to have the chance to bring down the Vexos, there was still too much both he and Shawn needed to do.

"I understand how you feel Shawn, but think about the Attribute Cards. You said it yourself that a part of your memory came back after we claimed the Pyrus Attribute Card. What's to say that the other Attribute Cards don't hold the rest of your memories, just like Pyro said they will?" Leonidas reasoned.

"But what if they don't?" Shawn dared to ask, afraid that his partner might confirm what he just said was true.

"That is a risk we must take, because my memories are also at stake here as well."

Shawn fell silent, still trying to wrap his head around all of this. As much as he hated to admit it, Leonidas was right. The Resistance were on a mission, to which Shawn had no idea of because it was another piece of top-secret information. They were always on the move, always being monitored. But with the Vexos, if he could gain their trust, and a better understanding of New Vestroia, then he'll have no trouble narrowing down his search for the Attribute Cards.

"Fine" Shawn sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

It was at this moment that Gus reappeared in his room, informing him to get ready for their next encounter with the resistance.

* * *

**In the Resistance's Trailer**

"You think he was a member of the Vexos?" Mira asked when Dan told them about his encounter with Gus.

"He sounds strange enough to be a member of the group." Marucho concluded.

"Yeah. Too true." Dan agreed.

"So, tell us what happened?" Ace asked.

"Did he mess with your mind?" Baron inquired.

"He sure tried to." Dan replied. "But I was too smooth for him."

As they were talking, a black ship with light brown highlights flew past them, forcing the trailer to a shaky stop.

"Look out there!" Baron remarked, when the trailer stopped shaking as the ship circled the trailer. Dan moved a little closer in the control room to get a better look. The ship descended in front of the trailer. On it, was Gus.

"Tell me Dan Kuso, have you found your answer yet? Why do you Bakugan Brawl?" Gus stated.

* * *

**We'll be right back with more brawling action! (Dan and Drago Intermission)**

**Intermission Screen**

**Stay tuned. My master Spectra has plans for you. (Gus and Vulcan Intermission)**

* * *

The resistance and Gus had exited their respective vehicles and were now facing each other in a barren desert like area.

"No more silly disguises?" Dan inquired.

"No more." Gus replied with a slight bow. "My real name is Gus Grav. My master Spectra sends his regards."

"Careful, he's the Number Two Vexos." Mira warned. Dan glanced back slightly, but the focused back on Gus again.

"Just second best?" Dan remarked. "I'm tired of you head games, Gus. This is no game! I fight to protect my friends and you can't stop me!"

"You are so naïve Dan." Gus chuckled.

"That's it! Let's see if you brawl as big as you talk! Come on!" Dan fumed.

"As you wish." Gus replied, the two sliding on their Gauntlets.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Gus' ship, Shawn hid himself on the roof of it to remain hidden from the Resistance.

"So that's the famous Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance huh? I have to admit, I expected there to be more of them than this." Shawn commented.

"Remember Shawn, it's not all about strength in numbers. If the Vexos had yet to take care of them then they must be strong." Leonidas advised.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there."

He glanced at each member of the resistance through a pair of binoculars and was mildly surprised to find another human (Marucho) among them. He his eyes bulged out of his sockets when he spotted Mira.

"No way. Is that Mira over there?!" He almost yelled. Leonidas looked over and saw the vestal girl as well.

"It is her. I'd recognize that orange head of hair anywhere."

"I don't believe it. I never knew she was a member of the Resistance." Shawn uttered in disappointment.

"Hmmm. Giving on her personality and how everyone but Dan seem to be behind her, I'd have to say she's not just a member of the Resistance, she _leads_ the Resistance." Shawn fell down animestyle at hearing this.

"I think my life here just got more complicated than I could ever imagine…"

* * *

"Don't let him get to you Dan! He's tricky!" Marucho cautioned.

"Smack him down, Master Dan!" Baron cheered. "Show him you're the best Brawler in the universe."

"Beware of overconfidence, Baron." Mira warned.

"Looks like their friendly little game just got serious." Ace concluded.

"Alright, Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Dan and Gus shouted, their Gauntlets glowing red and brown.

Dan Life Gauge 500%  
Gus Life Gauge 500%

"Gate Card, set!" Dan said, throwing down his Gate Card, vanishing in a red aura. "Bakugan, Brawl! Drago, Stand!" He threw a red sphere where the card landed. The sphere popped open, though unlike most Bakugan it's top half was spinning before creating a fire tornado. A red dragon took form, with the dragon having gold and white scales on his torso, the rest of his body red and gold, three large horns on his head, one pointing forward and in the middle of his head and two on each side pointing back, multiple horns protruding from his long neck, four sets of wings with his arms attached, and a green orb embedded in his chest along with matching green eyes.

Drago roared out a battle cry, ready for battle.

Drago: 400

"Bakugan, Brawl! "Primo Vulcan, Stand!" Gus said, throwing a brown sphere out to the center of the battle. It popped open, glowing a brown light. "Together we'll crash the Resistance. Subterra Primo Vulcan!" A large brown humanoid wearing black and brown armor around his torso, arms, and legs, with metal orbs embedded in. He was wearing red shades and had horns like a bull.

"Almighty terra, give me your irresistible power!" Vulcan declared.

Vulcan: 500

"Subterra Primo Vulcan may be a bigger problem than we thought." Mira noted, seeing the over-towering Bakugan.

"Battlefield open." The mechanical voice droned.

"A power level of 500?!" Dan exclaimed, shocked at Vulcan's power.

"That's right!" Gus replied. "Now Primo Vulcan."

"Enough talk!" Vulcan barked.

"Fine by me!" Drago retorted.

Vulcan rocketed to the sky and punched Drago downwards.

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed when Drago crashed down.

"Hahahahaha! You guys are so far out of your league it's sad." Gus mocked.

"Then, I guess it's time to stop holding back." Dan grinned. "Gate Card, open! Pyrus Reactor! This should even the odds." Dan commanded, the card glowing and releasing a small circle of fire around the Bakugan.

Drago: 600

"Power level increase." The mechanical voice droned.

"And now for my next trick." Dan pulled out a Double Ability. "Double Ability Activate!"

"Ability Card set." The mechanical voice droned.

"Fire Tornado plus Burning Dragon!" Dan declared.

Drago: 900 Vulcan: 400

"Drago power level increase." The mechanical voice droned.

"This will take you down to size." Dan remarked. "Bring on the heat, Drago!" Drago flapped his wings and took off amidst the flames, releasing a fireball.

"Nice try." Gus remarked, activating an ability. "Ability Activate! Heavy Aegis!" Vulcan's right arm started rotating rapidly.

"Time to play fire extinguisher!" Vulcan declared, his rotating arm canceling out the fireball.

"Unbelievable!" Drago spoke astonished. Even Dan was shocked.

"Are you kidding? He should be molten slag."

"Primo Vulcan's body is made from New Vestroia's most indestructible metal." Gus chuckled. "And when Heavy Aegis is activated, that defense is amplified 100-fold, making your pitiful attack, useless."

Drago: 600 Vulcan: 700

* * *

"Whoa, how is Dan going to fight against that?" Shawn commented.

* * *

"I think it's time for your first lesson in true power." Gus began, raising his Gauntlet slowly. "Learn it well. Ability Activate. Titan Knuckle!"

"Do you concede defeat?" Vulcan growled, raising his arm.

"I will never back down!" Drago retorted.

"Then, I'll make you bow." Vulcan swore, his arm detaching and flying off like a rocket towards Drago.

"What the...?!" Drago gasped. The arm grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed when the Pyrus Dragoniod was taken down. "They're 500 points apart. I could lose Drago."

Drago: 400 Vulcan: 900

"Welcome to the big leagues kid." Gus told him. "Terra itself give Primo Vulcan strength. You can't resist."

* * *

"Is the battle already over?" Shawn asked himself.

"Patience Shawn. I believe the true battle starts now." Leonidas said.

* * *

"Argh! Think!" Drago's toast if I don't do something right now!" Dan exclaimed. It was then that he remembered something.

**Flashback**

"It's called Scorpion." Mira said, presenting the Trap Bakugan to Dan.

**End of Flashback**

"This better work." Dan grunted, deciding to use the Trap Bakugan. "I'm counting on you, Pyrus Scorpion." He shouted, throwing Scorpion up in the air. The red coin popped open and glowed red, before appearing behind Vulcan. A red and yellow scorpion with six legs, two colossal pincers with metal spiked balls and a long tail screeched.

Scorpion: 350

"That ought to even the odds a bit." Dan said.

Drago/Scorpion: 750

"Drago power level increase." The mechanical voice droned.

* * *

"Didn't see that coming." Shawn exclaimed. "And it looks amazing! I have got to get my own Pyrus Bakugan Trap sometime!" Shawn said, awed by Scorpion's appearance.

"Are you already forgetting about Tri-Pod Theta?" Leonidas asked, sweat dropping.

* * *

"So, you think you can use a Bakugan Trap?" Gus mocked.

"Oh, I'm full of surprises." Dan replied, pulling out two cards. "Double Ability Activate! Time to knock Primo Vulcan down to size. He won't be able to use his arm." Drago took off in the air once more, with Vulcan's arm still gripping onto his neck.

"Don't forget, Primo Vulcan is still able to fly." Gus reminded him.

"Not after this." Dan corrected, smiling as he placed a new Ability Card in his Gauntlet.

"Ability Card, set." The mechanical voice droned.

"Burning Dragon plus Satellite Boost!" Dan declared. Drago fired another fireball, but Vulcan moved to the side to dodge it.

"Try aiming." Gus chuckled when Vulcan dodged the fireball, only to realize his mistake when he turned and saw Drago's attack was reflected by Scorpion's mirrors, sending the flames crashing onto Vulcan's back.

"Bullseye!" Dan whooped, fist pumping.

Drago/Scorpion: 1050

"Drago, Scorpion, power level 1050." The mechanical voice droned.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. I like how you used Primo Vulcan's blind spot to sneak in your little attack." Gus praised, having been forced to one knee from the shockwave.

"Your patronizing attitude is starting to annoy me." Drago growled as Vulcan's detached arm flew back to the Subterra Bakugan.

"My apologies. I was merely trying to encourage you. This battle is not over. It's just began." Gus replied, standing up.

* * *

"Told you so." Leonidas joked.

"We'll now that only leaves the question of who's gonna win." Shawn said, eyes glued to the battle.

* * *

"Ability Card Set!" Gus said, pulling out an Ability Card from his jacket pocket. "Ability Activate! Pyrus Durance!" Dan gasped when the orbs around Vulcan's torso glowed orange, before firing out beams of the same color.

Drago/Scorpion: 750

"Drago, Scorpion, power level 750." The mechanical voice droned.

The beams hit both Bakugan, defeating them and reverting them to ball form.

"They're out!" Mira gasped when both Drago and Scorpion were defeated.

"Oh no!" Marucho exclaimed.

Dan Life Gauge: 350

"Life Gauge: 350." The mechanical voice droned.

"Lesson One: Never take your opponent's victory for granted." Gus told him, as Vulcan returned to him. "There's always a chance that they might have one or two more cards up their sleeve."

He then pulled out his Gate Card and simply dropped it onto the field, vanishing in a brown aura.

"Let's get down to business, shall we? Dan Kuso, it's time for me to show you how the big boys play."

"Sounds good to us, right Drago?" Dan grinned, rubbing his nose with his finger

"Right." Drago replied, hopping into Dan's palm.

"Go Primo Vulcan." Gus shouted, tossing Vulcan in.

"It's up to you, Drago." Dan added, following suit. "And don't forget, Scorpion!" Both Bakugan appeared.

"Gate Card, open. Subterra Reactor!" Came Gus' instruction. The card glowed brown, before several pillars rose from the earth, including one under Gus, thus lifting him right beside his Bakugan. "I'll show you the true power of a Bakugan Trap. Hexados, Stand!" Gus called, throwing a light brown cylinder into the air. It popped open and glowed brown, digging into the ground before coming up above, revealing a serpent-like Bakugan. It has a head at both ends of his body and three red eyes that allow it to see all around its body, with a shield that protects its vulnerable core while horns on his heads protect him from blindsided attacks.

"Ability Activate! Ray Drill!" Gus called. The holes on Hexados' body opened up to reveal tentacle-like appendages. It fired brown beams at Scorpion.

Hexados: 550

"Hexados, power level 550." The mechanical voice droned.

"Argh! Ability activate!" Dan retaliated. "Reflection Boost!" Scorpion's exoskeleton opened up, and the reflective surface inside redirected the attacks back towards Hexados.

Hexados: 250

"Power level decrease." The mechanical voice droned.

"Ha, big deal." Gus scoffed. "Now to prove what an amateur you are. You can't beat what you can't see." Hexados tunneled underground again.

"Oh man!"

"Did Hexados run away?" Marucho wondered.

"No, listen." Ace corrected.

"Look out!" Mira exclaimed when Hexados' tentacles burst out right in front of Scorpion, raining the Trap Bakugan with its blasts, defeating him.

Hexados: 450

Dan Life Gauge 250%

"Scorpion eliminated." The mechanical voice droned.

"Scorpion!" Dan gasped when the Trap Bakugan was defeated.

"Scorpion!" Mira echoed shocked.

"He went down hard." Baron remarked.

"Be careful, Dan." Marucho warned. "Your Life Gauge is low."

"You need to turn this around quick." Ace added. "Drago can't face both of them alone."

"Drago's never alone!" Dan snapped, pulling out three cards. "Triple Ability Activate!"

"Oh no!" Gus gaped. "You can't..."

"Burning Dragon!" Dan declared. Drago fired another fireball at Hexados

Drago: 600

"Drago increase 200." The mechanical voice droned. This attack made short work of Hexados, defeating him.

Gus Life Gauge 450%

"My Life Meter is dropping." Gus cried, looked at his decreasing Life Gauge.

"Crush him Dan!" Baron whooped.

"Amateur huh?" Dan retorted. "Burning Tornado plus Fusion Ability: Pyrus Slayer!"

Drago: 1100 Vulcan: 600

"Drago power level 1100." The mechanical voice droned.

Drago roared as another fire tornado engulfed him.

"He's using a Triple Ability." Gus said astonished art the display of power. "This Drago may be almost as powerful as Helios."

"What's the next lesson?" Dan joked.

"Hm, lucky shot." Gus remarked, activating an ability. "You can dish it out, but can you take it? Ability activate! Viblow!" Vulcan's red shades glowed, while his arms started rotating rapidly. He brought his hands out, a brown aura encompassing him, before whipping up several sand twisters.

Drago: 900 Vulcan: 800

"Vulcan, power level 800." The mechanical voice droned.

"Keep fighting, Drago." Dan encouraged. Drago emerged from the tornado, now fully engulfed in flames as he sped towards Vulcan. But the Dragonoid's attack was stopped he blocked it with just one hand.

"Huh? Nothing?!" Dan gasped when the attack failed.

"You don't understand, do you, Dan? I cannot lose. Victory is my destiny." Gus stated. "My master, Spectra, has promised to change the world and I'm going to help." He ended raising his fist.

"New Vestroia isn't yours to change and Bakugan aren't slaves." Dan shouted. "Your destiny is a lie."

"Fool, we all serve Master Spectra." Gus snorted. "And soon, you and Drago will bow before him."

"No way! That will never happen!" Dan snapped. Drago fired multiple fireballs at Vulcan, all of which he blocked effortlessly with one hand.

"There's no use in fighting, Dan." Gus told him. "Spectra is leading us all into a new future with him and Primo Vulcan and I will rule at his side."

"You're crazy." Dan growled.

"Enough insolence!" Gus barked. "Ability Activate! Drill Impact!" Vulcan outstretched his right arm, detaching itself from his body and flying right towards Drago.

"You battle for friendship, but I battle for power." Gus mocked as Drago fell towards the ground.

"Drago!" Dan shouted in concern for his partner.

"That is why you'll never be good enough to defeat me." Gus added. One of the pillars formed by his Gate Card broke apart, and fell towards Dan. "Say goodbye, Dan Kuso!"

"Dan!" Mira exclaimed as a boulder came down on him.

"Look out!" Baron warned.

* * *

"Oh no! Dan!" Shawn gasped as he saw the boulder heading right toward him.

"He'll be crushed if he doesn't get out of the way!" Leonidas said.

* * *

"So ends the Bakugan Brawler Resistance." Gus smirked, certain of his victory.

Dan braced himself, but when he looked up he saw Drago, who had blocked the boulder for him.

"Just in time partner." Dan said to Drago. However, they didn't have much time to catch there breath, as Vulcan fired his arm off once again.

"Behind you!" Marucho warned as Vulcan's arm uppercutted Drago, sending him flying.

Drago: 700 Vulcan: 1000

"Drago, power level decrease, 200!" The mechanical voice droned, as Drago was reverted to ball form. Dan looked on wide-eyed, as Drago slowly fell to the ground, defeated.

"Drago's down!" Marucho said in shock.

"It's okay." Mira assured. "At least Drago won't be taken. The power level difference is too low."

Dan Life Gauge 0%

"Life meter zero." The mechanical voice droned as Dan's Life Gauge shrunk. "Winner, Gus."

"I can't believe Master Dan lost" Baron said as Ace growled.

"It's like I told you." Gus remarked, as he caught Vulcan. "Friendship doesn't matter, power does. Thanks to Master Spectra, I am now more than a Bakugan Brawler." He then jumped onto his ship. "Give up while you still can." He advised, as his ship took off, leaving Dan, who fell on his knees.

* * *

**On Gus' Ship**

As Gus walked back to the control room, satisfied from his victory, he spotted Shawn leaning on the wall, giving him a dark look.

"Is there something wrong?" Gus asked, but clearly not interested.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact." Shawn said, stepping away from the wall and up to Gus. "That was going too far Gus! The way you almost had that boulder crush Dan! I know he's the enemy, but still…"

"Instead of worrying about your enemy you should be more concerned with how you will help the Vexos." Gus said, walking past Shawn. "Because I certainly don't think lounging around will do you any good."

"Hey!"

"Remember, your only here out of Master Spectra's hospitality, so if you wish to repay your debt to him, then you must fight for him. The sooner the Resistance has been crushed, the sooner we can work on a way to send you back to where you came from."

Shawn stood in silence as Gus got further away from him. He clutched his hands, but knew that what Gus said was true.

"Don't bother wasting your breath on him Shawn." Leonidas whispered. "Just stay focus on collecting the Attribute Cards."

Shawn sighed as he calmed down, releasing the grip he had his hands in.

* * *

**On the Vexos Ship**

"I have brought you victory my Master, as promised." Gus reported to Spectra, kneeling in front of him.

"You have done well Gus. You have brought pride back to the Vexos." Spectra remarked.

"Looks like the weasel won afterall." Lync scoffed.

"Who cares?" Volt retorted.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Shadow shrugged.

"It's not quite over yet." Mylene corrected.

* * *

**With the Resistance**

"Dan?" Marucho said concerned. Dan had been sitting on the ground, with his head looking down, seemingly depressed over his loss.

"It's okay, Master." Baron assured.

"Gus _is_ the Vexos Number Two Brawler afterall." Mira added.

"True, even I might have had some trouble beating him." Ace admitted.

"Yeah!" Dan beamed, lifting his head up and showing a smile on is face. "That was the best Bakugan Brawl ever!"

"What?" Drago and Scorpion gasped astonished. "Well, I guess so." He added, exchanging a look with Scorpion.

"The only way to get better is to battle the best." Dan decided, standing up and full of energy. "We'll show him next time!"

"I've never seen anyone so happy to lose." Ace chuckled, while Dan went over what he was gonna do next time he and Gus battled.

"Daniel is a true Brawler." Drago noted.

* * *

**Shawn's Room**

Shawn was on his bed, holding up the Pyrus Attribute Card in deep thought. Although he had agreed to help the Vexos, aside from them being one of his only two possible ways to go back to his world, he didn't really understand the situation going on in New Vestroia. Why were the Vexos enslaving Bakugan? Why were there own kind, including Mira and some humans trying to stop them? And more importantly, just what means will they use to stop them?

"I honestly don't know what the Vexos are planning, or if they truly intend to keep their word. But one thing I do know is that I have to find the other Attribute Cards as soon as possible. Then maybe this will all make since as to why I'm even here in the first place.

* * *

**Preview**

**Dan: Gus Grav almost took Drago away, but almost isn't good enough for Spectra. This time, it's double trouble when they both challenge us to a brawl. Drago and i are always up for a battle, but these guys are tough. **

**Gus: Say goodbye to Drago forever!**

**Dan: We're gonna need a miracle to get out of this one. Trust me, you don't want to miss this.**

**Gus: Bakugan Brawl! I'll see you then.**

* * *

**I've been thinking a lot about this fic's future, and I've decided that I'm gonna rewrite it. I'll merge two chapters together, redo a few battles, and hopefully get it done within a reasonable time. As for the OC's I've decided I actually won't use anyone ****else's but my own. The few OC's I got had no originally, sorry to say.**

**Well, that's about it. I'll get to rewriting soon, so **


End file.
